10 maneras de besar a Yamato
by dedee1713
Summary: Mi pareja preferida! Yamato y Sora estan creciendo y eso trae cambios.¿Que pasa cuando descubres las mariposas en el estomago y el corazon se te acelera cuando ves a esa persona?Siguelos en este viaje.Mi primer fanfic!Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer beso**

Era un día de primavera en Odaiba y dos niños de 11 años estaban jugando juntos en el parque.

La niña corría de un lado para el otro con un balón de fútbol, mientras que su amigo se limitaba solo a seguirla.

- ¡Yamato ni siquiera lo estas intentando!- grito la niña pelirroja, un poco enfadada ya que el juego se estaba tornando aburrido.- ¡Mi abuelita corre mas rápido que tú!

- ¡Sora que ya te dije que yo no quería jugar fútbol!- le grito el niño rubio a su amiga –No puedo ensuciarme. La otra vez papa se enojó conmigo por regresar sucio ¡y me hizo lavar todo el cesto de ropa!

Tal vez eso era una pequeña mentira. Yamato en realidad no quería jugar porque había descubierto hace unos pocos días el gel para cabello, lo había probado y se veía tan bien con su nuevo look que no quería arriesgarse a que se eche a perder por sudar y llenarse de polvo. Se puede decir que había empezado su pequeña obsesión con su cabello.

Sora había notado que su amigo lucía diferente desde hace unos días, en realidad su cabello se veía más sedoso y brillante, pero no le dió mucha importancia. El rubio siempre había sido muy guapo y su cabello era como el de una estrella de cine, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- ¡Ay no seas llorón! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas tan poco equilibrio! ¡Quién iba a pensar que si corrías por más de dos metros te ibas a estampar contra el piso!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡Eso fue una sola vez! ¡Y ya me cansé de jugar!-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

La niña iba a gritarle de nuevo a su amigo, pero de pronto apareció en medio de ellos un niño de su misma edad con cabellos castaños muy alborotados que los interrumpió.

-¡Hola Sora! ¡Yamato!- dijo el moreno mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo están?

-¡Hola Tai!- contestó la niña- Que bueno que viniste, el juego ha sido muy aburrido sin ti. Yamato sólo se queda parado en la mitad de la cancha.

-¡Que ya te dije que no puedo correr!- estalló el pequeño rubio-¡Y que bueno que ya llegó Tai porque ahora si me puedo ir!

-¡Nadie te pidió que te quedaras!- dijo enfadada la niña de cabellos rojos- ¡Ven Tai, vamos a jugar!

-¡ADIVINEN QUIEN TIENE NOVIA!- gritó tan fuerte el castaño que casi deja sordos a sus amigos, por lo visto había estado conteniéndose para no decirlo antes - ¡Pues yo! – terminó de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo. Parecía como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus cabezas por la sorpresa. Tal vez un poco más los de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero cómo?- dijo la niña con una voz baja - ¿Quién es?

-La verdad no se cómo a alguna niña le puede gustar ese montón de pelos que tienes en la cabeza Tai. Debe estar muy ciega- dijo el pequeño rubio haciendo cara de asco.

-¡Cállate! Ella no es ciega. Y además somos oficialmente novios porque nos besamos bajo el árbol de Sakura. Es Akane. Seguro que un día podemos jugar todos juntos. Ya me tengo que ir, dijo que me iba a llamar por teléfono. ¡Adiós!

Ahora si que el rubio no se lo podía creer. Ese muchacho con la mata de pelo había besado a una chica antes que él. No es que deseaba hacerlo en un tiempo cercano pero siempre supuso que él seria el primero en tener novia de todos sus amigos, después de todo había comenzado a notar que algunas niñas se le quedaban viendo embobadas en la escuela, así que eso lo ponía en la delantera. Bueno a excepción de Mimi, una de las amigas de Sora que también se había vuelto buena amiga de él, ya que era la novia de un niño de 12 años.

Yamato se había quedado pensando tan profundamente que no se percató de cuando Sora había empezado a llorar. Cuando se dió vuelta la vió ahí parada, con la cabeza gacha, temblando ligeramente mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No sabía por qué pero al verla así sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla.

-¿Sora? ¿Estás bien?- Poco a poco el pequeño rubio se fue acercando hasta que llegó a ella y con sus manos levantó muy despacio la cabeza de la niña. –Sora mírame ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con preocupación.

- No lo sé. Es que… no te puedo decir esto- dijo la niña mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Después de unos minutos de tratar de calmarse la pelirroja tomo aire y volvió a hablar –Es que desde que Mimi me contó sobre su novio Michael y de su primer beso yo pensé…- la chica seguía gimiendo en un intento por aguantar las lágrimas- yo pensé que mi primer beso iba a ser con Tai. Pensé que tal vez el me quería. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Al ver como seguía llorando su amiga, el pequeño Yamato sólo la abrazó y Sora se sujetó fuerte de él mientras más lagrimas seguían cayendo. No era algo normal ver a su amiga así, triste y peor aún llorando. Ella siempre estaba alegre y con ganas de jugar, aunque a veces solía ponerse un poco mandona. Sora era una chica fuerte, siempre ayudaba a los demás, incluso a él cuando sus padres se divorciaron. A pesar de que se portaba frío y distante, ella nunca lo dejó. Normalmente era la pelirroja la que consolaba a los otros no al revés.

¿Desde cuando a Sora le gustaba Tai? ¿Y peor desde cuando a él le daban escalofríos y empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en los pies cuando abrazaba a su amiga? No es como si nunca se abrazaran, él siempre lo hacia después de que ella ganara un partido o ella lo hacía cuando les tomaban una foto. Bueno ese no era el punto, tenía que ayudar a su amiga ahora.

- Tranquila. Ya no llores. Se que debe ser duro para ti esto. Pero tranquila, ya verás que todo va a estar bien después.

El pequeño acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga hasta que ella dejó de llorar, luego fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque.

Se quedaron en silencio sentados mirando el horizonte. Yamato no decía nada y Sora se voltió para verlo.

-Gracias Yamato. Por ser tan bueno conmigo, yo te grito y tú me ayudas. Eres un buen amigo.- término la frase con una pequeña sonrisa. –Y no te preocupes, no te voy a volver a contar nada personal para que no te sientas incómodo.

La pelirroja ahora si estaba sonriendo. Sabia que a Yamato no se le daba bien eso de los sentimientos, por eso apreciaba tanto lo que había hecho por ella. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la del rubio para entrelazarlas.

El chico se sorprendió a ver como Sora tenia su mano sobre la de de él. Empezaba a sentir un calorcito especial dentro de su pecho y lo único que hizo fue apretar más la mano de la pelirroja.

La niña se sorprendió por la acción de su amigo y un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

-Sabes nunca había pensado con quién sería mi primer beso. Solo sé que tiene que ser alguien genial y linda- dijo el rubio clavando la mirada en la pelirroja.

Sora se sintió rara cuando Yamato la miró así. Sentía como pequeñas maripositas empezaban a moverse en su estómago. Era como en las películas. ¿Pero por qué con Tai no sentía eso?. Se suponía que le gustaba, debía sentir eso, ¿no? Todo era muy extraño para ella.

-Bueno creo que simplemente suponía que mi primer beso sería con Tai, porque siempre estamos juntos. Pensé que le podría haber gustado.

La chica estaba apenada de contarle estas intimidades a su amigo. Existía confianza entre ellos, sí. Yamato incluso le contó sobre sus problemas con sus padres y ella también, pero nunca habían hablado de este tema.

Para el rubio tampoco era normal hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, en especial con una niña, pero con Sora era diferente. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, así como ella confiaba en él.

-Sería un tonto si no le gustaras, eres muy bonita, más bonita que todas las niñas de nuestro salón, más que Akane.

Luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el rubio se sonrojó terriblemente y Sora también.

-Es decir eso es lo que pienso, bueno eso piensan algunos chicos del instituto. Si jeje.

Yamato estaba totalmente nervioso. Sora solo rió muy bajito al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-¿En serio crees que soy bonita?- dijo la chica con la cara agachada sin atreverse a mirar al rubio.

Esa pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenido al rubio. Y si pudiera ser posible que se pusiera más rojo le contestó.

-Si, claro. Eres muy bonita Sora y también muy inteligente. Eres genial.

El chico tampoco podía mirarla. Esperen un momento, ¿Bonita y genial? Sora era linda y genial, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto. Vaya, en serio a Yamato le gustaba Sora. Al pensar en eso volvió a sonrojarse. La pelirroja lo vió y pensó que se veía muy guapo así.

-Tú también eres muy lindo Yama. Y eres genial también- dijo la chica finalmente mirándolo y dándolo una de las sonrisas más dulces que Yamato había visto jamás.

El corazón del rubio empezó a latir muy fuerte y Sora estaba totalmente roja por lo que había dicho, prácticamente se le había declarado a un chico.

-Sabes Sora no quiero crecer y besar a cualquier extraña, me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera especial, algo que recuerde siempre, con alguien que yo quiera- dijo el pequeño rubio mirando directamente a los ojos de la niña.

Sora estaba hipnotizada. Esos ojos azules, que tanto le recordaban el cielo, la tenían atrapada. Tal vez todas esas novelas románticas que veía por la tarde con su madre le estaban empezando a afectar el cerebro. Ella simplemente no quería moverse de ese lugar y sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

Yamato estaba decidido, ese día daría su primer beso y con quién más que Sora, la niña más bonita para él.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la pelirroja. Ella cerró los ojos, lo había visto en todas la películas, ese era el momento en el que los protagonistas se besaban. Esperó con ansias hasta que sintió los labios del rubio contra los suyos.

Solo fue eso, un roce de labios, tan dulce y puro, que hizo que Yamato se sintiera en las nubes como si de repente fuera el niño más feliz del mundo.

Sora sentía que flotaba. Había pensado que su primer beso seria increíble, pero esto era mil veces mejor. Veía estrellitas y fuegos artificiales por todos lados. Tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad. Era perfecto.

Ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse totalmente sonrojados. Los dos sonrieron y Sora se llevo sus manos a los labios. Era justo donde Yamato le había dado su primer beso. Era mágico.

El rubio no cabía dentro de si. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

-¿Ytegusto?- pregunto el chico muy rápido totalmente rojo.

-Fue increíble. Es lo único que pudo decir Sora porque en ese mismo instante su madre empezó a llamarla para decirle que era hora de regresar a casa.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana en el instituto- dijo Sora con una sonrisa. –Adiós.

Yamato solo se despidió con la mano. No podía creerlo. Esta mañana no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que besaría a una linda pelirroja de ojos rubíes. Pero ahora oficialmente había besado a una chica por primera vez.

-Sora eres genial.- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba el parque y caminaba de regreso a casa.


	2. Siete minutos en el paraíso

Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir en este fic. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review en el primer capítulo. Es serio aprecio mucho sus comentarios, como saben es mi primera historia y el que les haya gustado lo que escribo significa mucho para mí. Disculpen que no haya podido subir un nuevo capítulo en tanto tiempo. Les prometo subir mas capitulos tan pronto como los termine. Garcias por apoyar a un nuevo talento ;) y espero que les guste. Enjoy!

**Capitulo 2**

**Siete minutos en el paraíso**

Cómo se encontraba en esta situación era lo que se preguntaba mil veces la pelirroja. Iba a estrangular a Mimi apenas la viera. A ella fue que se le ocurrió la idea de la fiesta sorpresa y del bendito juego. Sabía que no tenía que haberle contado sobre Yamato. ¡Rayos! Ahora estaba encerrada en un clóset con el rubio por siete minutos y se moría totalmente de la vergüenza.

Tal vez sería mejor empezar a contarlo todo desde el principio, para que tenga sentido.

Habían pasado 3 años desde aquel beso en el parque. Sora y el pequeño Yamato no pudieron verse a la cara por dos semanas y apenas podían hablarse sin ruborizarse.

Yamato se ponía tan rojo cada vez que la pelirroja lo miraba que podían haber jurado que su cara era un tomate. En cambio a Sora le daban unas ganas terribles de mirarse los zapatos cada vez que se cruzaba con el pequeño rubio.

Pero después de un tiempo todo regresó a la normalidad. Los dos volvieron a jugar fútbol juntos y a gritarse como en los viejos tiempos.

Además su amigo Taichi, o Tai como todos lo llamaban, no duró más de tres días con su entonces novia Akane, porque él prefirió ver los Power Rangers que jugar al té con ella. Así que los niños dejaron a un lado el asunto de los besos y las novias por un rato.

Aunque siempre que la pelirroja recordaba ese primer beso, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara y una extraña sensación de cosquillas se posaba en su barriga.

Estaban en segundo año de secundaria cuando el boom de Yamato estalló en la escuela. De pronto todas las chicas corrían detrás de él y suspiraban cada vez que lo veían pasar por los pasillos, incluso chicas mayores morían por él.

El rubio había empezado a percatarse de cierta atención especial que le estaban brindando las féminas.

- Siéntate a almorzar conmigo Yama- decía una chica alta

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana Yamato?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo una niña un poco más baja.

-¿Yamato quieres que te haga tu tarea?

Se podría decir que Yamato tenía un pequeño séquito de chicas rendidas a sus pies.

- Ehhh, no creo que pueda. Traje mi propio almuerzo y también hice mi tarea. El fin de semana voy a ir a visitar a mi abuela. ¡YAMETENGOQUEIRADIOS!.

El rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de esa pequeña multitud. ¿Desde cuándo todas las niñas se habían vuelto tan odiosas?

Bueno no todas, había una que para él siempre sería perfecta. Su amiga Sora. Tal vez ellos no hablaban de lo que había pasado aquella vez en el parque, pero para él era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

- ¿Te ofrecieron limpiar tu cuarto esta vez?- dijo Sora asomando su cabeza desde su casillero mientras sacaba los libros para su siguiente clase.

Yamato estaba apoyado en el casillero de al lado tratando de recuperar el aliento por la corrida de hace unos momentos.

-No, esta vez no dijeron nada sobre tareas domésticas- dijo el chico entre jadeos intentando respirar normalmente.

Sora sólo suspiro. Su amigo si que podía causar revuelo entre sus compañeras. Estaba casi segura que a toda la población femenina de la escuela le gustaba Yamato.

Y ella no era la excepción. Le había costado mucho reconocer que le estaba empezando a gustar Yamato Ishida. No es que nuca se hubiera percatado de que era muy atractivo, desde pequeños ella lo había notado. Pero algo había cambiado, cada vez que una de esas chicas se le acercaban al rubio sentía ganas de empujarla lejos y llevarse a Yamato de la mano.

Mimi le había dicho que eran celos y que eso quería decir que estaba enamorada de su amigo. Pero ella sabía que no estaba enamorada. Uno no puede enamorase cuando tiene 14, ¿no es cierto? Todo era muy confuso.

Algunas de esas chicas eran muy bonitas, usaban maquillaje y ropa a la moda, no eran para nada parecidas a ella. Por eso siempre se preguntaba por qué a Yamato nuca le interesaba alguna de esas muchachas, porque aceptémoslo ya no eran los mismos niños que jugaban en el parque, habían crecido y empezaban a fijarse en el sexo opuesto, eso era más que obvio.

Lo que le preocupaba a Sora era que un día el rubio decidiera irse con una de esas niñas y la dejara sola. No podía permitirse eso, él era muy especial en su vida como para perderlo, incluso si nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

- ¿Sora? Hey¿Estas aquí?- dijo el muchacho agitando su mano en frente de la cara de la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. ¿Qué decías?. La chica salió de su ensimismamiento y logró apenas contestarle.

- Que si vamos a darle algún regalo a Taichi por su cumpleaños. Estaba pensando si podíamos comprar algo entre los dos. Ya sabes, estoy un poco corto de dinero.

- Si, claro. Podemos salir a comprarlo mañana para tenerlo listo para el viernes- terminó diciendo Sora con una sonrisa.

A Yamato le encantaba cuando Sora sonreía. Podía jurar que la habitación se iluminaba cada vez que lo hacía.

El siempre se percataba de pequeños detalles sobre ella, como que se tocaba el cabello cuando estaba nerviosa y que arrugaba la nariz cuando esta muy concentrada en algo. Pensaba que se veía adorable cada vez que lo hacía y le daban unas ganas inmensas de..¿besarla?.

Eso era lo que él siempre se preguntaba. Cuando tenía a Sora cerca por mucho tiempo sentía como su cuerpo quería acercarse más y acariciarla. Quería comprobar si su piel sería tan suave como se veía, y últimamente se quedaba viéndola por largos momentos sin que ella se diera cuenta tratando de averiguar si lo que sentía era lo mismo que había sentido hace tres años cuando apenas era unos niños.

Tuvo que despertar de sus pensamientos para contestarle a la pelirroja.

- Bueno entonces mañana después del colegio vamos al centro comercial y juntos lo compramos.

- Perfecto. Pido permiso y mañana traigo el dinero. Podemos ….

La campana sonó indicando que las clases continuaban por lo que los dos amigos corrieron a sus salones antes de que sus maestros los dejaran afuera por llegar tarde. Yamato se fue caminando a su clase, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Sora y sonreir por lo linda que se veia cuando corría.

Al día siguiente después de clases la pelirroja fue con Yamato al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de su amigo Tai. Solo faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, así que tenían que encontrar algo que darle a como de lugar.

- No puede ser posible que hemos entrado a todas las tiendas de este bendito centro comercial y aun no hayamos encontrado nada- dijo el rubio frustrado y cansado por caminar tanto tiempo. – Ahora se por qué los hombres siempre se quejan de venir de compras.

- ¡Yamato! Es el regalo de Taichi. Tenemos que comprarle algo que en realidad le guste.

- Pero por qué simplemente no le podemos dar esa camiseta que vimos en la planta alta.

-Porque cuesta el triple de dinero que tenemos. Ven, vamos a seguir buscando.

El rubio no quería seguir caminando pero al ver la cara tan tierna que puso Sora no pudo resistirse y la siguió.

Caminaron un buen rato más hasta que encontraron una tienda donde no habían entrado.

Miraron las vitrinas sin mucho interés hasta que algo le llamó la atención a Sora.

- ¡Mira Yamato! Son iguales a las gafas de aviador que Tai usaba cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? Las que decía que le daban buena suerte en los partidos de fútbol y eso.

- Si.. Claro, las que sostenían la mata de pelo en su cabeza. Creo que encontramos su regalo- terminó diciendo el rubio aliviado de por fin poder salir de la tortura de seguir buscando.

- Si y además nos va a sobrar dinero. Por fin lo encontramos, yo también me estaba empezando a molestar de tener que estar aquí todo el día.

Yamato solo se rió por el comentario de su amiga. A veces Sora podía cambiar de humor muy rápido.

Salieron de la tienda contentos de que por fin podrían regresar a sus casas. Al momento de tomar la bolsa con el regalo ambos pusieron la mano al mismo tiempo y sus dedos se rozaron.

La cara de Sora estaba de un color escarlata. Solo pedía que Yamato no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero el rubio estaba igual. Apenas su mano tocó la de Sora sintió unas cosquillas que hicieron que también se sonrojara. Hubiera deseado enlazar la mano de la pelirroja con la suya, pero para el momento que reaccionó ella ya la había quitado.

- Lo siento- dijo ella apenada por el incidente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No paso nada. Jejeje. Yamato no era bueno para esconder su nerviosismo. La pelirroja lo hubiera notado en otra ocasión pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Salieron caminando despacio hasta que una voz muy aguda hizo que la muchacha reaccionara.

-¡SORA!- gritó su amiga Mimi con tal fuerza que todas las personas alrededor la quedaron mirando. – Por aquí. ¡Hola!.

-Mimi, ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sora un poco sorprendida.

- Estoy buscando ropa para la fiesta de Tai. Sabes que no puedo repetir mi ropa en eventos sociales. Además tenía que comprar su regalo. ¡Hola Yamato!

Mimi podía hablar muy rápido cuando estaba emocionada por algún tema y esta era una de esas veces. Tanto que a Sora le costó entender lo que decía.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué han estado haciendo SOLOS aquí toda la tarde?- dijo Mimi más calmada con cierto tono delatante, mientras alzaba sus cejas en forma insinuante a Sora.

La pelirroja se quería morir. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Yamato no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir Mimi.

Pero por supuesto el chico no se había percatado de nada, como las otras veces que Mimi hacia ese tipo de comentarios con el fin de molestar a Sora.

- Espera ¿fiesta?- pregunto el rubio. ¿No dijimos que para el cumpleaños de Tai íbamos a hacer una pequeña reunión?

- Si ya lo sé. Pero creo que sería mejor hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿no creen?- dijo la castaña. -Los demás están de acuerdo, solo faltaba decírselo a ustedes. Pero no los pude localizar porque habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y nadie sabía donde estaban LOS DOS SOLOS.

Otra vez Sora deseaba que se la tragara la Tierra. Podía jurar que esta vez Yamato si se daría cuenta del comentario, pero para su suerte el chico aun era muy despistado en esos temas.

- Nosotros también estábamos buscando el regalo para Tai.- dijo el rubio. Pero ya lo tenemos así que mejor nos vamos a casa si no queremos que se haga de noche.- terminó diciendo dirigiéndose a Sora.

- No te preocupes por Sora. Ella se irá conmigo a mi casa. Tenemos muchas cosas que planear para la fiesta.

- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces esta bien si me voy?.- dijo otra vez dirigiéndose a la pelirroja -Es mi turno de preparar la cena en casa así que necesito ir a comprar los ingredientes.

- Si Yamato. No te preocupes. Sora va a estar bien conmigo, más tarde le digo a mi papá que la lleve a su casa.

-Si vete a casa. No quiero que se te haga mas tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien. Adiós chicas. El rubio empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras se despedía con la mano de sus amigas.

Apenas el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Sora le gritó con todas sus fuerzas a Mimi: ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE RAYOS ESTABAS GRITANDO COMO LOCA QUE YAMATO Y YO ESTABAMOS SOLOS!

-Y después quién es la loca- respondió Mimi tapándose un oído mientras las personas alrededor empezaban a preguntarse si esa era la forma en que se comunicaban esas dos muchachas – En serio Sora deja de gritar que todo el mundo nos está mirando. Bueno dejando a un lado tu paranoia, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó con Yamato?

- ¿Qué pasó? Nada. ¿Qué puede suceder?- dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

- Vamos Sora, por qué no le cuentas la verdad a tu amiga Mimi. Es obvio que ocurrió algo entre ustedes, porque cuando los vi ambos estaban sonrojados.- dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.- ¿Se volvieron a besar? ¿Fueron detrás de las tiendas para tener más privacidad? ¿Fue un beso francés?

La pelirroja se quedó helada y podrían jurar que su mandíbula estaba literalmente en el suelo por el asombro de todo lo que decía Mimi. Cuando se pudo recuperar de su asombro volvió a gritar.

-¡MIMI QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE! N OSOTROS NO HACEMOS ESAS COSAS Y POR FAVOR DEJA DE VER TANTAS PELICULAS QUE TE ESTAN EMPEZANDO A AFECTAR EL CEREBRO!

Esta vez las personas del centro comercial no se preocuparon en voltear a ver de dónde venía el escándalo. Ya se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a los gritos.

-¡ESTA BIEN! Solo quería saber para poder ayudarte, si no quieres contarme no pasa nada- dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

Sora sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

-De acuerdo. Estábamos comprando el regalo de Tai y estaba mirando a Yamato y pensé que me podía descubrir así que trate de disimular pero solo hice que se cayeran las cosas de los escaparates, el solo se rió. Después cuando ya teníamos las bolsas con las compras se tocaron nuestras manos sin querer y creo que él no se dió cuenta y por eso estaba sonrojada, ¿ok?- terminó de contar sin aire su pequeña odisea

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de acción?- dijo la castaña con un tono de decepción. -Bueno que se le va a hacer, hay que seguir con nuestras vidas. Vámonos que tenemos que hacer mucho antes de la fiesta.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a decir que tengo que confesarle a Yamato que me gusta? ¿No me vas a decir que pretenda que me estoy cayendo y que por accidente lo bese? ¿Me vas a dejar ir así? ¿Sin decirme nada?

Esto era toda una novedad para Sora. Siempre que el tema de Yamato salía a relucir Mimi siempre terminaba diciéndole que tenía que arriesgarse a confesarle a su amigo lo que sentía, seguido de un millón de tácticas sobre cómo hacer que "accidentalmente" ocurriera algo entre los dos.

-Sip. No voy a decir nada. Creo que cuando estés lista harás lo que tengas que hacer- dijo Mimi sonriendo- O cuando la oportunidad se de.

La última frase la dijo muy bajo, así que Sora no le presto mucha atención.

-Bueno, gracias. Creo- dijo la pelirroja no sabiendo que más decir a la sorprendente respuesta de su amiga. –¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Claro. Vamos afuera a esperar que vengan a recogernos._ Muy bien, etapa uno del plan ¡listo! Fiesta sorpresa aquí vamos._

Al fin era viernes por la noche. La esperada fiesta sorpresa había llegado. Bueno, no tan sorpresa, porque Tai se había enterado de la fiesta por una de las porristas de su equipo de fútbol. Cuando llegó al lugar terminó haciendo una mala imitación de estar sorprendido, que más pareció que le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón.

Todos los chicos del segundo año de la secundaria de Odaiba estaban ahí. Incluso algunos mayores que eran parte del equipo de Tai. También otros menores como Mimi y la hermana de Tai y sus amigos.

La música empezaba a sonar y todas las chicas buscaron pareja para ir a bailar. Las más lanzadas invitaban a los chicos mayores mientras que las otras bailaban con sus amigas.

-¡Chicas ésta es la mejor fiesta del mundo!Gracias!- gritaba Tai desde el centro de la sala mientras bailaba con un grupo de muchachas que se reían a cada rato.

Mimi y Sora sólo asintieron y soltaron una carcajada al ver los pobres intentos de baile de su amigo.

-Bueno, después de todo si fue una buena idea lo de la fiesta.- dijo Sora. –Aunque aún no concuerdo con el atuendo que me obligaste a usar.

-¡Vamos Sora! Todos los chicos te han estado diciendo lo linda que te ves hoy. En serio te digo que deberías usar faldas más seguido. Aprovecha lo que te da el tenis- dijo Mimi riéndose un poco. Sabía que a Sora le molestaban ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡MIMI!- reprochó Sora tratando de alargar su minifalda lo más que podía.

-Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso. Mira quién llegó.- dijo la castaña muy bajito para que solo su amiga la oyera.

Y entonces lo vió. Estaba parado en la puerta. Camisa negra de botones, pantalones jean negros y el cabello de una forma que solo podía usar Yamato Ishida.

Una cara de asombro por parte del rubio. Cuando había entrado al departamento una cabellera roja había llamado su atención. Era Sora.

Nunca la había visto más hermosa que esa vez. Traía una blusa blanca con bordados y una falda de mezclilla por encima de sus rodillas. Inconscientemente su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Nunca se había dado cuenta del increíble físico que tenía esa chica.

-No babees tanto, que después mi mamá va a tener que limpiar el piso- dijo Tai a Yamato para que volviera a la realidad.

El rubio dejo de ver a la pelirroja para concentrarse en el chico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? Yo no. No hice. Ahhh. Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo el rubio tratando de salir de esa situación un poco incómoda para él.

-Si. Gracias. Sora me dió su regalo. Dijo que era de parte de los dos. Tengo que decirte que en serio me encantaron las gafas. Bueno por qué no vas a saludarla, es lo menos que puedes hacer.- término diciendo Tai dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El rubio solo atinó a caminar en línea recta hacia donde estaba Sora. Tenía que recordar hablar más tarde con Tai sobre lo que pasó, para asegurarse de que no se lo dijera a nadie, especialmente a Sora.

La chica vio cómo se iba acercando el rubio hacia ella. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? No era como si nunca la saludara. Siempre se veían en el colegio, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir una especie de mareo mientras el chico llegaba.

De repente la pelirroja miró a su lado y su amiga ya no estaba. ¿Dónde se metía esa niña cuando se la necesitaba?

Se voltió y solo pudo ver una sonrisa muy amplia y una cabellera rubia.

-¡Hola Sora! Ehh ¡Qué buena fiesta!. Yamato se quería morir en ese momento. ¿Qué buena fiesta? ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? No podía haber dicho algo más estúpido. El muchacho quería estrellarse con la pared más cercana. ¿Desde cuando se ponía nervioso de solo ver a Sora?

-¡Hola Yama! Si Mimi hizo un buen trabajo. Eso creo. - la chica tampoco estaba muy segura de como contestarle al rubio. -Mmm, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahh, claro. ¿Vamos?- dijo rápidamente el chico tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por las continuas sacudidas que sentía en su estómago.

Los chicos fueron caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. No se miraron por un rato y cuando al fin Yamato estaba por abrir la boca, se escuchó la voz de Mimi.

-¡Hola a todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien en el cumpleaños de Taichi. Ok, hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa para todos los presentes. Tenemos listo un juego para ustedes. ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso!- gritó la chica.

Todos los chicos y chicas que sabían sobre el juego empezaron a celebrar y a gritar.

-Bueno para los que son nuevos en esto, el juego consiste en lo siguiente: yo tomo dos papeles de este jarrón, uno con el nombre de un chico y otro con el nombre de una chica, luego ambos van al clóset que está a mi espalda y pueden hacer lo que sea por siete minutos. Lo que normalmente pasa es que se besan- dijo la última frase un poco bajo mirando a su amiga Sora.

Ahora entendía por qué Mimi no había insistido sobre Yamato el otro día. Estaba tratando de emparejarla con alguien que saliera de un jarrón. En serio tenía que hablar con esa chica para ver si entraba un poco de razón en su cabeza.

- Todos los que están aquí van a jugar- volvió a decir mirando a la pelirroja. -Así que como Tai es el cumpleañero el será el primero. Y su pareja es…- Mimi metió su mano en el jarrón y dijo-.. Akane.

La cara de ambos chicos se puso pálida. No habían vuelto a hablarse directamente desde que eran pequeños. Tai miro a Mimi tratando de pedir ayuda pero esta no dio su brazo a torcer.

-El jarrón ha decidido. Entren ahora.-dijo Mimi asustando a los muchachos. Cuando se ponía en plan mandona podía dar mucho miedo.

Ambos entraron al clóset y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Ok. La fiesta continua, cuando pasen los siete minutos le avisaré a la siguiente pareja.

Pero apenas Mimi termino de habar se formó una pequeña multitud de personas afuera de la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba adentro.

-Shhh. Hagan silencio- decía un chico

-No me empujes- decía otro

-No puedo escuchar nada- se quejaba una chica.

Solo unos cuántos se quedaron en la sala. Entre ellos Sora y Yamato. Sora aún estaba en shock. No podía creer que tendría que entrar a un clóset con un chico cualquiera a besarlo. Su primer beso real se desperdiciaría por culpa de un estúpido juego.

Yamato por otro lado no quería entrar a ese armario. Apostaba a que le tocaría con una de esas chicas locas que lo perseguían todo el día. En realidad no quería entrar con nadie más que no fuera Sora. Sora. Tal vez si le tocaba ella podría decirle lo que nunca se atrevió. Entonces empezó a pedir con todas sus fuerzas que fuera de ella el nombre que saliera del jarrón.

-Ok, ya pasaron siete minutos. Tenemos que abrir la puerta.- dijo Mimi

La sorpresa de todos fue que Tai y Akane aún se estaban besando cuando abrieron la puerta. Para dos personas que no se llevaban bien, el resultado fue muy bueno.

-Bueno tortolitos el tiempo se acabó. Denle oportunidad a las otras parejas.

Los chicos solo se sonrojaron y salieron del armario con sus manos enlazadas.

-Ok. Siguiente pareja.- volvió a gritar Mimi- Tenemos a Tenshi y a Sakura.

El mismo procedimiento siguió por varias parejas más. Hasta que llegaron a uno de los nombres más esperados.

-Ok. Siguiente pareja. Tenemos a Yamato…

Todas las chicas asistentes empezaron a impacientarse. ¿Quién sería la afortunada en estar siete minutos a solas con el rubio?

Yamato sudaba frío. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el papel en la mano de Mimi no fuera el de una de esas chicas.

-Y tenemos a ¡Sora!- gritó emocionada la chica.

La pelirroja casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Le había tocado con Yamato? ¿A ella? ¿De todas las posibilidades era ella?

No sabía si alegrarse o ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando entrara? ¿Qué tal si a Yamato no le gustaba? ¿Y si no era lo que él esperaba? Tal vez el juego no era tan buena idea.

-Chicos entren. No los podemos esperar todo el día.- dijo esta vez Tai que se había despegado de Akane por un momento.

Ambos, pelirroja y rubio, caminaron sin mirarse hacia la puerta del clóset. La cerraron y todo se puso oscuro.

Las manos de Yamato temblaban. Esto era lo que había estado esperando. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía acercarse y besarla?

Sora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Y con todo tan oscuro ni siquiera podía ver la cara de Yamato.

El chico tomo una decisión. Se arriesgaría. Esa noche no se iría sin besar a Sora Takenouchi.

Se fue acercando poco a poco cerrando la distancia. Pronto sintió un calor que venía de frente a él. Se acercó más. Tomo su brazo, o eso creía, y la jalo hacia él. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un abrigo lo que había tomado entre sus brazos, por lo que decidió dejar de tantear.

-¿Sora? ¿Dónde estás?- el rubio preguntó tratando de evitar otro de sus percances. Solo esperaba que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estuvo a punto de besar uno de los abrigos de la mamá de Tai.

-Por aquí. Lo siento Yama, no puedo ver nada. Está demasiado oscuro.

-¿Sora tú quieres hacer esto?- preguntó el rubio un poco avergonzado –Porque si lo estás haciendo por quedar bien conmigo no es necesario.

Y ahí fue cuando el corazón de Sora se terminó de derretirse por Ishida. Siempre preocupándose por ella. En serio era el mejor chico de todo el mundo.

-Porque tengo que ser honesto. Tú has sido la única chica a la que he besado- dijo Yamato sonrojándose a más no poder. Agradecía internamente que Sora no lo pudiera ver.

Este chico era lo más dulce que había. Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El rompecorazones Yamato Ishida no había tenido otro beso además del que tuvieron a los 11 años. Era un poco difícil de creer.

-Así que no quisiera hacer algo que no estuviera a tu nivel- dijo el rubio apenado

La chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto. –¿A mi nivel? No entiendo..

-Ya sabes. Experiencia. El chico con él que estuviste el verano pasado.

No podía creer que Yamato se acordara de eso. Ella se había ido de vacaciones con una amiga de su mamá y su hijo, pero nunca había dicho nada sobre qué hubiera pasado algo entre ellos.

-¿Yoshi? ¡No! Solo me enseñaba a pescar y a nadar.- contestó la pelirroja. –Además Yamato, mmm, yo tampoco he besado a otro chico desde esa vez en el parque.

El rubio no cabía dentro de sí mismo. El seguía siendo el primero en la vida de Sora. Eso le dio nuevas fuerzas para lanzarse a lo desconocido.

-Entonces Sora, ¿tú crees que este bien que tengamos nuestro segundo beso juntos?- dijo el chico esperando con todas las ansias la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Sí. Eso estaría muy bien. La chica estaba roja. No sabía de donde había sacado la valentía de siquiera contestarle al rubio

Con la respuesta el chico empezó a acercarse hacia Sora. Esta vez preguntó dónde estaba para evitar confusiones.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de las manos. Una pequeña corriente lo sacudió pero siguió con su tarea. La chica soltó un suspiro cuando comenzó a notar que Yamato se acercaba más y más.

Fueron acercando sus caras lentamente hasta que quedaron separados por solo unos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cara. Yamato cerró los últimos milímetros de espacio. Descargas de calor sentían ambos chicos. Sus labios casi rozando, a punto de juntarse.

La chica podía jurar que moriría en ese mismo momento y Yamato no podía creer lo que iba a pasar.

Sus labios se rozaron en un contacto muy rápido. Más electricidad en sus cuerpos. Volvieron a acercarse, pero una luz los interrumpió.

-Se acabaron los siete minutos. Opps, lo siento chicos- dijo Mimi al darse cuenta que había interrumpido. –No se escuchaba nada desde afuera, asi que no estaba segura si ya habían terminado.

La cara de Sora se encendió en un segundo. Estaba muy roja, podía sentir como quemaba sus mejillas. El rubio estaba igual.

-Bueno chicos mientras ustedes estaba adentro todos los demás ya se fueron. Creo que después de todo aún no nos dan permiso de quedarnos en una fiesta hasta tan tarde.- dijo la castaña.- Sora tu mamá nos está esperando abajo. Nos vemos allá. Adiós Yamato.

Todo paso muy rápido. ¿Por qué no pudieron dejar los nervios de lado mas rápido y aprovecharon la oportunidad?

Sora se estaba abofeteando mentalmente. Posiblemente pasarían años hasta que tuviera otra ocasión de estar así con Yamato.

-Ehh, bueno creo que yo también me tengo que ir.- empezó a hablar el rubio.- Es tarde. Es mejor que empiece a caminar. El chico se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Se iba a ir así? Sin decir nada más. A la pelirroja le dieron unas ganas terribles de ponerse a llorar en ese momento. Pero hizo lo posible para evitarlo.

Entonces el chico se giró hacia ella y se fue acercando. Otra vez comenzaron a fallarle las rodillas a la pelirroja. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se acercó a su mejilla y depositó un tierno beso.

-Yo creo que eso sí cuenta como un segundo beso- el chico le susurró al oído.- Nos vemos en la escuela el lunes.

La cara de la muchacha no podía reflejar más felicidad. Al fin empezaba a creer que podía pasar algo entre ella y Yamato.

Se despidieron y el rubio se marchó. Podía estar seguro de que ese era su segundo día favorito.

* * *

Sora y Yamato siguen creciendo y al fin se estan empezando a dar cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos. Asi que sigan conmigo para ver lo que ocurre con el tiempo ;) Mucho YAMATOXSORA!

ps: me encantaria que me contaran si les gusto( reviews :D) Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. El momento decisivo

**Capitulo 3**

**El momento decisivo**

Un nudo en el estómago. No podía hablar. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Había estado repasando lo mismo durante los últimos días. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir y como tenía que decirlo. Había planeado todo para decírselo a Sora. ¿Y por qué rayos simplemente no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía?

¡Dios! Había esperado tanto tiempo para por fin darse cuenta de que en serio le gustaba Sora, muy en serio, y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo.

No había vuelta atrás, este era el momento decisivo. El famoso Yamato Ishida se le iba a declarar a la muchacha que le había quitado el sueño por los últimos tres años.

Lástima que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y los estudiantes de la secundaria de Odaiba se agolpaban en la entrada del instituto. Una cabellara pelirroja se distinguía entre la multitud.

La muchacha caminaba despacio recordando lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana anterior. Había pasado gran parte del tiempo, si es que no era todo, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de Yamato en ese armario. Lo mucho que le había gustado que el fuera tan tierno con ella, sus tibias manos enlazándose con las suyas y ese roce de sus labios que le había quitado el sueño durante todos esos días.

Mientras más pensaba en eso, más mariposas sentía en su barriga. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Es decir, ella sabía que le gustaba Yamato, el chico era increíblemente guapo y amable, además de atento y buen amigo, pero esto que sentía, esa sensación de que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho cada vez que lo veía, todo eso era nuevo.

Ya no podía volver a ser simplemente la amiga del rubio. Él había dejado claro que no solo quería su amistad. Bueno, eso era lo que ella había entendido. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si simplemente él se había dejado llevar por ese estúpido juego?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos todo tenía que volverse tan complicado? Debería existir un manual donde te explicaran todo esto de las citas en la adolescencia, en serio le ahorraría un montón de problemas. Tal vez Mimi podría escribir uno, no sería mal idea.

La chica se rió un poco cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente. Mimi daba grandes consejos pero podía ser un poco exagerada a veces. Algo como "Como hacer que un hombre se enamore de ti" podría ser uno de los títulos. La chica volvió a sonreír.

Pero de pronto una fuerte sacudida la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió como alguien la jalaba de entre la multitud de estudiantes y la metía en el armario del conserje.

¡Ay por Dios! No otra vez un armario. Esto ya se estaba volviendo repetitivo.

_-Por favor que no sea Yamato, por favor que no sea Yamato-_ pensaba la chica, porque lo quisiera aceptar o no, ella aún no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar frente al muchacho, no estaba incluso segura si podría hablar coherentemente frente a él, especialmente luego de lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

-¡Ay por Dios Sora!- empezó a gritar su mejor amiga- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste todo el fin de semana? ¿Sabes que te he llamado como mil veces durante estos dos últimos días?- Mimi agitaba sus manos para tratar de hacer más énfasis en sus palabras.

Sora aún no se recuperaba de su parcial estado de shock. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de que Yamato aún no la hubiera encontrado, pero otra parte de suya había albergado la esperanza de que el chico la viniera a buscar.

-Lo siento, Mimi- contestó la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo. - ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué dónde estabas? Intenté todo el fin de semana localizarte, pero tu teléfono solo estaba ocupado. Además no me has contado nada sobre Yamato, ¡así que empieza de una buena vez! ¡No puedo esperar la primicia!- terminó diciendo la muchacha más emocionada que su amiga.

-¡Mimi, cálmate!- dijo Sora mientras trataba de hacer que su amiga dejara de brincar antes de que todas las cubetas y escobas se cayeran encima de ellas. – Mi teléfono está muerto. Parece que las líneas están cortadas. Y con respecto a Yamato, bueno eso no está muy claro aún, creo…

- ¿Cómo que no está claro? ¿Pero qué sucedió? Me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalles, porque los vi muy cariñosos en el armario ese día.

_Si, y tenías que haber abierto la puerta antes de que pudiera disfrutarlo lo suficiente._

- No lo sé. Estábamos en ese closet y todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver la cara de Yamato. Así que él empezó a decirme que si yo no quería besarlo no había problema, que él no quería decepcionarme.

- ¿Decepcionarte? ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal besa?- dijo la muchacha mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¡NO!- gritó la pelirroja – Besa increíble- la chica no creía lo que acababa de decir, estaba cien por ciento segura que su cara era un total tomate en ese momento. – Es decir, eso es lo que pienso.

-¡Entonces si se besaron! Y yo que pensaba que los había interrumpido cuando apenas empezaban.

_Ay, Mimi si supieras lo oportuna que eres_. La pelirroja no estaba segura de que debía decir lo siguiente, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

- No Mimi. Nosotros apenas empezábamos a.. besarnos cuando abriste la puerta.- Sora estaba ruborizada nuevamente. Ese tema de los besos y muchachos aun le causaba cierta vergüenza mencionarlos.

-¿Apenas? Pero si estuvieron siete minutos ahí. ¿Qué? ¿Se pusieron a contarse el resumen de la novela matutina?

- ¡No! Que él quería ser amable conmigo, no quería presionarme.- trató de defenderse la muchacha por no haber espabilado antes y hacer quedar bien al rubio.

-Mmmm… bueno solo porque eres tú lo acepto, de otra manera los encerraría a ambos en un armario nuevamente para que terminen lo que empezaron.

-¡MIMI!- gritó Sora un poco avergonzada –Él no es así.

- Oye, yo solo estoy diciendo. Deben terminar lo que empezaron- dijo la castaña con un guiño.

- Claro Mimi. Apenas y podré pararme frente a él sin ponerme totalmente roja.

-¡Oh vamos Sora! No es como si fuera la primera vez que se besan.

-¡Mimi teníamos 11! ¡Eramos niños! No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy Lara Croft.- dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a su cintura. -Solo digo que no debes esperar más tiempo. ¿Quieres que pasen otros tres años hasta que puedas nuevamente estar así de cerca con Yamato?

La chica había marcado un buen punto. La pelirroja podía morir de la vergüenza con solo imaginarse a Yamato frente a ella, pero no quería dejar las cosas sin decir por más tiempo. Así que ambas amigas salieron del armario hacia sus respectivas clases. Sora deseando no encontrarse con el rubio, solo hasta el receso, hasta que tuviera sus ideas más claras (eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba).

* * *

El muchacho rubio estaba sentado en el salón de física, la única clase que no compartía con sus amigos, mientras esperaba que el profesor llegara. El fin de semana anterior había sido algo tan…irreal.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sora. La manera en que su cabello lucía con las luces de la fiesta, lo linda que se la veía sonrojada y lo increíblemente sexy que le quedaba esa falda que había usado.

Algo había cambiado con respecto a la relación de ambos. Era cierto que Sora había dejado de ser una simple amiga para él hace mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta. Pero ahora, todo era más complicado. Le habían gustado chicas antes de Sora, pero era solo eso. En cambio cada vez que veía a la pelirroja el pulso se le aceleraba, sentía que las manos le sudaban y se moría por dentro cada vez que decía algún comentario totalmente estúpido por los nervios que sentía.

Ellos ya no eran niños, y con eso venía una nueva ola de sensaciones y sentimientos. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido antes. Las ganas de verla todo el tiempo y que solo ella ocupe su mente todo el día. Era algo increíble cuando ella le dedicaba una sonrisa solo para él, eso le encantaba. También la sensación de que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando la tenía cerca, como en el armario en la fiesta, y sus besos…sus besos, podía jurar que se volvería loco si no podía volver a probarlos.

¿Entonces por qué simplemente no podía aceptarlo?

Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi, su primer beso y la única chica que le podía quitar el sueño. Así de simple.

Solo esperaba no echarlo a perder. No quería hacerse daño con una relación, especialmente luego de lo que ocurrió con sus padres, pero más que nada, no quería hacerle daño a ella. Ella era una chica tan linda y cariñosa, y él solo era el muchacho rebelde con una banda cuyos padres se divorciaron.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea querer tanto a Sora, solamente la haría sufrir. Aunque si él no la podía tener era más que probable que se convertiría en un total desastre. Porque lo más que quería era volver a tenerla así de cerca como esa noche en la fiesta.

Mientras el rubio estaba pensando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, la clase de física ya había empezado. El maestro estaba dictando un nuevo tema y al verlo tan distraído le hizo una pregunta.

-Señor Ishida, si fuera tan amable de contestarme cuál es la velocidad a la que iría el objeto en el primer problema- dijo el maestro con un tono de fastidio.

El rubio no sabía de qué le estaban hablando. Miró hacia la pizarra para encontrarse con un sinfín de fórmulas que no le hacían mucho sentido.

- ¿Esta listo para responder señor Ishida?

El muchacho solo se limitó a regresar la mirada hacia su asiento. Ya era suficiente que el maestro usara cualquier excusa para hacerlo quedar mal en clases todo el tiempo, pero esta vez no tenía forma de salir de la pregunta. Tal vez no fue tan gracioso para el profesor que él y Taichi hubiesen roto el parabrisas de su auto con un balón de futbol el semestre anterior.

- Eso pensé.- dijo el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Lo veré en el aula de castigados durante el receso.- terminó diciendo el profesor para luego girarse y seguir escribiendo más formulas en la pizarra.

El muchacho hizo todo el esfuerzo para no gritarle en ese mismo momento. Ahora la única oportunidad que tenía de ver a Sora en el día se había esfumado, porque luego del receso él tenía ensayo con la banda y ya no regresaría al colegio hasta el día siguiente.

Maldiciendo interiormente se recostó sobre el escritorio esperando que la clase terminara lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Ya en el receso las dos amigas estaban sentadas en la cafetería del instituto. Sora no dejaba de mirar la puerta de ingreso para ver si alguna cabellera rubia pasaba por ella.

En serio estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Yamato cuando lo viera? ¿Tenía que sacar a relucir el tema de la fiesta? ¿Qué rayos se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Sora deja de pensar tanto o te va a salir humo por las orejas-le dijo Mimi mientas le daba un mordisco a su sándwich –No pienses tanto solo actúa.

-Si claro, como esa vez que me dijiste lo mismo y casi me mato en la rampa de skateboard.

-Bueno en mi defensa dije actúa, no que te lanzaras al vacío sin siquiera saber cómo usar una patineta.

-Solamente no lo quiero arruinar. Yamato es muy importante para mí. ¿Me entiendes? No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda.

-Sora, creo que en este punto ustedes ya pasaron los límites de la amistad. ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar? Tú y él ya no pueden volver a ser "solo amigos" y más le vale a ese muchachito que espabile antes de que tenga que darle unas cuantas patadas en el trasero para que termine de una buena vez lo que empieza.

-¡Mimi! ¡Deja de gritar!- dijo Sora totalmente sonrojada.

-Lo siento. Es que estos temas me apasionan mucho. – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que contagió la pelirroja- Deja de preocuparte, tu solamente sigue lo que tu corazón te dice.

-¡Vaya! Creo que has estado leyendo otra vez las novelas románticas de tu mamá.- dijo Sora mientras se reía recordando la última vez que Mimi estuvo leyendo uno de esos libros. Fue muy gracioso la vez en que se encadenó a la puerta de la casa de Michael cuando habían terminado.

-¡Hey! Si te vas a burlar le voy a dar mis consejos a alguien más.

-Lo siento.-dijo la chica aun sin dejar de reír – Ya me callé.

-¡Oigan chicas!- gritó desde lejos Taichi mientras se dirigía a su mesa. El chico caminó con su bandeja de comida hacia donde estaban las dos muchachas. –¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Akane? La he estado buscando por todas partes.

-¿Akane? ¿Por qué la buscas? Ustedes dos nunca hablan- dijo la castaña con un tono de sopresa.

-Buenoo..ya saben. Luego de la fiesta estuvimos conversando un rato y quedamos en almorzar juntos- contestó el muchacho mientras evitaba ver a las dos chicas a los ojos.

-¡Pero si ustedes dos ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin gritarse!-dijo la pelirroja un tanto exaltada.

-Apuesto que la muchacha recapacitó y huyó lo más rápido que pudo- dijo Mimi mirando a Tai.

-Jaja muy graciosa. Bueno entonces, ¿Dónde está Michael?- dijo el moreno mientras le devolvía la mirada a Mimi.

- Entrenando con el equipo de basket. Él si es dedicado, no como otras personas.- Mimi respondió y Sora se dio cuenta que comenzaría una de esas discusiones en las que Taichi y Mimi no pararían hasta que ella los separara.

-¡Chicos! Cambiemos de tema, ¿les parece?- dijo la pelirroja en un intento por hacerlos parar.

Ambos chicos iban a replicar pero se quedaron callados. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba hacer enojar a Sora.

-¿Saben lo de Yamato?- empezó a decir el moreno- El maestro Tanaka lo envió al salón de castigo porque no respondió una pregunta. En serio ese viejo nos odia. Como si hubiera sido tan grave lo de su auto, de todas maneras terminamos pagando por el vidrio roto.

-¿Yamato está en detención?- pregunto Sora con un poco más de énfasis necesario.

- Si Sora, fue lo que dije. Y no tienes por qué gritar, estoy a lado tuyo- el muchacho hizo el ademan de taparse los oídos mientras hacía unas muecas extrañas.

- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en gimnasia.- la pelirroja se puso de pie y caminó directo hacia la salida de la cafetería.

- ¿Y a ella que le pasa?- preguntó el moreno.

- Si supieras.. – contestó la castaña- Ya vámonos que el receso se va acabar en un minuto.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la brisa fresca entraba por la ventana de la habitación mientras Yamato tocaba una de sus melodías. No había podido concentrarse durante todo el ensayo de la banda. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sora.

Se la veía tan adorable tratando de asomarse por la ventana del salón de castigo sin que el maestro la viera. Como saltaba y luego se escondía para que no la atraparan, se la veía tan mona. Y luego cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber visto estaba en los labios de la pelirroja. Esa sonrisa hizo que se convenciera de una vez por todas que Sora era la chica por la que debía luchar. Y sus ojos, esos ojos rubíes tenían un brillo especial que hacía que se la viera aún más hermosa. Qué hubiera dado por estar fuera de ese estúpido salón y abrazarla fuerte y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Porque era cierto, sino se lo decía pronto sentía que explotaría. Tenía tanto que decirle y necesitaba saber si ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Un nuevo nudo apareció en el estómago del muchacho. ¿Cuándo iba a tener el valor suficiente para decírselo? ¿Cuándo seria el momento indicado?

Había pasado toda la tarde caminando alrededor de la manzana del departamento de Sora intentando volver a verla. Se había visto tentado a tocar la puerta varias veces, pero le pareció que sería un poco extraño aparecerse de la nada en la puerta de la muchacha.

Llamó varias veces por teléfono. La primera vez se hizo pasar por un locutor de radio que iba a hacerle unas preguntas para que ganara un premio en un concurso. Claro que ella muy amablemente le dijo que no estaba interesada, pero le bastó con escuchar su voz. La segunda vez dijo que llamaba buscando a Akira. La tercera no fue tan agradable ya que la madre de Sora contestó el teléfono, y al ver que nadie hablaba le empezó a decir una sarta de insultos sobre ser un depravado que solamente llamaba para acosar a mujeres solas.

¡Dios! En serio quería escuchar su voz otra vez y verla de nuevo. No pudieron pasar ni un momento juntos en el instituto. Ahora no podía dormir pensando en todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón y más que nada le hacía sentir un sinnúmero de emociones al mismo tiempo.

Ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que salir a tomar algo de aire.

El muchacho se puso su chaqueta, tomó sus llaves ya que su padre aun no regresaba del trabajo, y salió del departamento.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero cuando miró a su alrededor vio que había llegado al parque donde él y Sora siempre jugaban cuando eran niños.

Y entonces la vió. La pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los columpios meciéndose muy despacio con sus ojos cerrados.

El rubio se quedó paralizado. No podía creer que la tuviera ahí enfrente ese momento. El resplandor de la luna le daba un brillo especial a su piel bronceada y el viento movía su cabello delicadamente. Todo parecía un sueño.

Por inercia el muchacho se fue acercando a la pelirroja. El sonido de pisadas hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos y se fijara en la persona que ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de ella.

-Hola- dijo el rubio tan bajo que la muchacha creyó que lo había imaginado.

-Hola- respondió la chica. -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Ahh.. bueno- el muchacho se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y se revolvió un poco el cabello, algo involuntario cuando estaba nervioso. – Ehh..es que tenía mucho en mi mente y necesitaba tomar algo de aire. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Lo mismo. Este lugar siempre hace que me relaje. Además la noche está muy linda. - la muchacha echó la cabeza para atrás para sentir mejor la brisa fría de la noche. -Te extrañé hoy en el instituto.- tan pronto la pelirroja dijo esto se ruborizó totalmente.- Quiero decir que no te vi en todo el día.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Yo también te extrañé- ahora la cara del muchacho era la roja- El profesor Tanaka se ha vuelto un experto en arruinar mis días. Primero me regaña en clases y luego me deja sin verte un día entero.

El rubio miró de reojo el rostro de su amiga. Esta se sonrió un poco para luego esconderse detrás de un mechón de su cabello.

Inconscientemente el chico se estiró para acomodar el cabello de la pelirroja detrás de su oreja. No se dió cuenta cuándo lo hizo, solo se percató que ya estaba a dos centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja, y en vez de acomodar su cabello puso su mano en la mejilla de Sora.

La muchacha cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia. Millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Se sentía tan bien estando así.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Yamato la miraba fijamente. Y miraba muy en especial una parte de su rostro, sus labios. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle. Pero luego ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era una mirada llena de ternura y cariño, y algo más que aún no podían descifrar.

El chico no pudo evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Entonces lo supo. Ese era el momento decisivo. Era el momento de decir todo lo que sentía, de decirle a Sora que no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero que se había enamorado de ella.

El muchacho volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja y esta se volvió a estremecer al contacto.

-¿Tienes frío? – pregunto Yamato sin siquiera despegar los ojos del rostro de la chica.

La chica movió su cabeza muy despacio.- No. Estoy bien. –la chica sonrió y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta.

El muchacho tomó aire y se propuso a hablar.

- Mm..Sora hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Bueno, mucho antes de la fiesta de Tai, pero creo que nunca pensé que en realidad podría hacerlo.

La chica lo miraba expectante tratando de no perderse ninguna palabra ni detalle del rostro de Yamato, ya que quisiera aceptarlo o no, le encantaba verlo nervioso, especialmente si era por ella.

-Yo…ehh..bueno. – el chico comenzó a tartamudear, pero volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió.- Siempre has sido muy especial para mí, has sido mi mejor amiga durante toda mi vida, has estado ahí en los momentos difíciles y siempre me has apoyado.

El muchacho hizo una pausa para tomar nuevamente aire antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. ¿Por qué no lo podía decir de una buena vez? Sentía millones de mariposas revolotear por su barriga y no le daban tregua. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, solamente que no podía armar las palabras, estaba tan hipnotizado mirando a su amiga de la infancia, Sora, que no recordaba siquiera como hablar.

El muchacho bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, pero luego sintió una cálida mano que envolvía la suya. La chica apretó un poco su mano y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Yamato no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. El rubio tomó la otra mano de la pelirroja y la miró directamente a los ojos. Podía hacerlo…

-Sora tú me gustas, y me gustas mucho. No es algo pasajero, porque en realidad siempre has sido muy especial para mí. Me gusta cómo eres por dentro y por afuera y yo he sido un estúpido por dejar que haya pasado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta que siempre me has gustado. Eres perfecta.

La chica sonrió aún más. Su corazón bailaba de alegría, porque en el fondo ella también sabía que había estado esperando este momento desde que tenía 11 años y se dieron aquel beso en ese mismo parque.

- Yamato tú también eres perfecto. Eres el chico que mejor me conoce y siempre has sido especial para mí. Tú también me gustas.

El rostro de ambos estaba completamente rojo. Los dos se miraron y no pudieron hacer nada más que reírse.

-Oye, ¿Sabes que estamos en el mismo lugar en el que nos besamos hace tres años?

-Hey! Tu dijiste que no recordabas nada de eso.- dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpecito en el hombro al rubio.

-Bueno, pues mentí. Nunca he olvidado algo que tenga que ver contigo.

En ese momento el corazón de la chica no podía latir más fuerte.

-Yama, te quiero.

El muchacho se quedó con la boca abierta. Sora había dicho que lo quería. Y eso había sonado tan endemoniadamente bien.

-Yo también te quiero Sora.

Con una sonrisa en los labios ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco. El chico no dejaba de mirar los labios de la muchacha enfrente de él, al fin volveria a probar los labios de la pelirroja, y esta vez no habria nada que los interrumpiera.

Estaban tan cerca que no sabía cuál era la respiración de cada quien. Cerraron el último espacio que había entre ellos para rozar sus labios lentamente. Ese roce fue celestial para ambos. Sentían como su corazón latía rápidamente, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Ambos sonrieron para luego volver a fundirse en un beso que superaba todos los anteriores. Sus labios se movían tan sincronizadamente que parecía que eran la misma persona. Millones de ondas de electricidad recorrían sus cuerpos.

Para ambos era el cielo. Un beso que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y que al fin habían conseguido. Un beso que despertaba un centenar de sensaciones que pensaron que nunca podían sentir. Para ambos era el beso más increíble que pudieron tener jamás.

- Wow, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto- el muchacho le dijo a la pelirroja cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

- Has mejorado desde la primera vez- le contestó Sora con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno, creo que de todas maneras necesito más práctica.

El muchacho acarició la mejilla de la chica y la besó nuevamente. Esta vez un poco más largo, aprovechando todo el tiempo que tenían.

-¡SORA! SORAAA ¡Tu madre dice que entres o te dará un resfriado!- Taichi comenzó a gritar desde la entrada del parque.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan oportuno? Dime otra vez por qué somos sus amigos- dijo el rubio entre dientes separándose apenas de la pelirroja.

- Porque lo queremos- contestó la chica para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. –Vamos o vendrá a buscarme y tendremos que escuchar sus bromas por el resto de nuestra vida.

- Esta bien, pero la próxima vez te prometo que lo patearé.

- Oh, no seas tan malo. Tenemos todo el tiempo por delante Yama.

El muchacho se sonrió. Así era, tenían toda su vida por delante para estar juntos, al menos eso era lo que el sentía.

Pero por ahora se sentía feliz de poder tomar de la mano a la chica de sus sueños y poder caminar juntos para el asombro de Taichi.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos?

* * *

Hola! Espero que me haya salido bien la declaracion de Yamato y Sora :) la verdad esque no sabia si tenia que haberlo alargarlo mas..pero bueno no queria hacer sufrir mas a la parejita.

Ahora Sora y Yama son novios.. que pasara? ;)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir este fic..muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por todo el apoyo.

Nos vemos en la proxima!


	4. ¿Qué somos?

**!Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen por haber dejado sin publicaciones a este fic por tanto tiempo. No lo voy a dejar inconcluso, tenganlo por seguro. Gracias por ser tan pacientes.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mis fics, que comentan y lo han puesto en sus historias favoritas. Es muy agradable saber que lo que escribo les agrada.**

**Bueno, sin mas, espero que esta nueva entrega de 10 maneras de besar a Yamato les guste. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Qué somos?**

Un nuevo día en Odaiba. Desde lo lejos se podía ver a tres figuras caminar juntas por la acera, una pelirroja, una muchacha castaña y un muchacho con una cabellera un poco peculiar.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera me habías contado que te gustaba Yamato- dijo Taichi mientras movía exageradamente las manos. –He tenido que verlos prácticamente comiéndose la cara en el parque anoche.

-Shhh, no grites que todos te van a escuchar- trató de hacerlo callar la pelirroja, quien se había vuelto el tema principal de la conversación de esa mañana. Desde que Tai abrió su bocaza apenas la fue a buscar a su casa para irse juntos al colegio como era costumbre, no había parado de bombardearla con preguntas sobre ella y Yamato. Además que su amiga Mimi no ayudaba mucho, ya que al ser una de las cotillas más grandes de la secundaria no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de la situación de su amiga. – Y ni siquiera nos viste Taichi, tú estas exagerando.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir que no es verdad?- dijo el moreno mirando directamente a la pelirroja a los ojos.

La chica se ruborizo a más no poder. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle a sus amigos? ¿Qué estaba saliendo con Yamato? ¿Cómo podía decir eso si ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía? ¿Y si el muchacho se enojaba con ella por hablar de esas intimidades con sus amigos, cuando no habían conversado sobre que iban a hacer al respecto?

La pelirroja había pasado en vela toda la noche pensando en esto. El beso con Yamato había sido genial. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en como sería besar al rubio. Ahora que lo sabía, sentía que su imaginación se había quedado corta. Había sido mejor, mucho mejor que lo que había soñado, incluso mejor que los besos fallidos que habían tenido.

Mientras estaba acostada en su cama y recordaba lo maravilloso de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos con el rubio en ese parque, la chica no se dejaba de preguntar: ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? ¿Seguían siendo amigos? ¿Se suponía que eran novios? ¿O que estaban saliendo? ¿Cuál era ese término que usaban los chicos de su salón, un "free"? No eso no. Yamato era un chico muy respetuoso como para salir con una chica solo para pasar el momento. Entonces la pelirroja regresaba a la pregunta original. ¿Qué eran ellos?

Todas esas preguntas hicieron que no pudiera dormir bien en la noche. Y ahora con sus amigos pidiendo que les contara si Yamato y ella eran pareja, la chica simplemente no sabía que contestarles.

-La verdad no lo sé- dijo la pelirroja. Y con esto se dio la vuelta y entró al edificio del instituto sin más.

* * *

Un rubio se despertó por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación. Bostezó alzando sus brazos mientras se estiraba. No había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Se sentía relajado y por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz.

Se dio la vuelta aún acostado en su cama y su mirada se clavó en el reloj despertador. Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la hora que marcaba el aparato. ¡Le quedaban apenas diez minutos para llegar al instituto o le pondría un reporte por atraso nuevamente!

El muchacho se levantó de golpe y corrió al armario buscando su uniforme. Vacío. No tenía uniformes limpios. Había olvidado llevarlos a la lavandería el día anterior.

Trató de recordar por qué no lo había hecho cuando memorias de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza. Había salido a pasear al parque que tanto le gustaba y se había encontrado con Sora. Le había visto en los columpios, tan delicada y hermosa que no pudo contenerse, le había dicho que le gustaba y se habían besado.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho. Si su amigo Taichi lo viera así probablemente le diría que estaba sonriendo como un tonto, pero no le hubiera importado. Ahora entendía por qué había despertado de tan buen humor esa mañana. Al fin le pudo confesar a Sora lo mucho que la quería.

Y ella también le había dicho que lo quería. La vida no podía ser mejor. Incluso no le disgustó tener que ponerse la misma camisa y pantalones del día anterior, que tuvo que sacar del cesto de la ropa sucia.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina solo para tomar una de las manzanas que estaban sobre el mezón y corrió a la puerta del departamento. Hoy más que nunca no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al instituto. Quería ver a Sora durante todos los minutos del día.

Lamentablemente aunque corrió como un desquiciado por las calles de Odaiba y todas las personas lo quedaron mirando como si de un loco se tratara, no logró llegar antes de que la campana dejara de sonar, y para colmo el maestro que hacia la inspección en la entrada del instituto era nada más y nada menos que el maestro Tanaka.

-Señor Ishida, veo que llega tarde nuevamente. – dijo el profesor con cierta malicia- Por favor, sea tan amable de acompañarme a la dirección para que firme su reporte por atraso. No hace falta decirle que la tercera vez que se le da un reporte significa que pasará la primera hora de clases y el receso en detención.

-Pero señor, al muchacho que llegó un segundo antes que yo lo ha dejado entrar sin un reporte- trató de refutar el rubio.

-Él llegó antes de que la campana dejara de sonar, usted no. Así que por favor sígame.

El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo. Ese señor uno de estos días iba a hacerlo enojar tanto que probablemente lo insultaría y ahí si que se ganaría un reporte muy largo.

Resignado a pasar nuevamente el receso en el salón de detención, el chico caminó arrastrando los pies, mientras que recordaba tristemente que sin receso y la clase de historia sus oportunidades de ver a Sora en el instituto se reducían a cero en ese día.

* * *

La pelirroja movía nerviosamente su lápiz mientras que su mirada se quedó fija en una banca del salón que aun estaba vacía. El pupitre de Yamato.

¿Por qué no estaba en clases? ¿Le había pasado algo malo? ¿Es que él no quería verla a la cara después del beso de la otra noche?

La chica empezó a formularse un sinnúmero de preguntas en su cabeza sobre por qué el rubio no estaba en la clase de historia, lo que hacía que se sintiera más nerviosa si era posible. Sentía como si su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, se estaba empezando a marear. No podía ser que Yamato no quisiera verla, eso era imposible. Él había dicho que la quería, eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces ¿por qué no la había ido a buscar en la mañana? ¿O el esperaba que ella lo fuera a buscar?

La muchacha golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio repetidas veces. Nadie le había dicho que esto de que te gustara un chico y tú le gustaras fuera tan complicado. Tenía que haberle preguntado a Yamato si ellos iban a empezar a salir o haberle preguntado algo que le hubiera dado cierta idea de donde se encontraba su relación en ese momento, porque ella estaba segura de que no podría volver a ser simplemente la amiga de Yamato después de lo que había pasado. Pero ahora, por no haber espabilado antes estaba sentada en un salón de clases sin la mas mínima idea de que era lo que la maestra estaba diciendo, con una angustia increíble y a punto de romper su lápiz de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando.

-Pss, Sora. ¿Oye te sientes bien? –susurró su amigo Taichi que se sentaba un puesto detrás de ella. –Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, no es nada. –dijo la chica tratando de convencer a su amigo y mas que nada de convencerse a ella misma.

-Okey. Pero si esto es sobre Yamato probablemente se ha quedado dormido y por eso no ha llegado a la primera hora de clase. Él está bien.

Para ser despistado la mayoría de veces, el moreno había acertado. Al escuchar a su amigo decir esto la pelirroja se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder poner la suficiente atención a la clase que estaba por terminar.

La siguiente hora de clases inició y aun no había rastro del rubio. Sora intentó poner esos pensamientos sobre que Yamato no quisiera verla en el fondo de su mente para así no seguir con esa sensación desagradable de angustia en su estómago.

La muchacha intentó poner atención a la aburrida clase de química pero sus pensamientos siempre terminaban enfocados en el muchacho. La pelirroja solo sacudía su cabeza y revisaba su reloj para verificar cuantos minutos faltaban para que el receso iniciara. Por lo menos ahí podría ver a Yamato y hablar con él.

* * *

Yamato golpeteaba su pie contra el piso en una muestra clara de nerviosismo. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que el receso se terminara?

Tenía planeado salir corriendo de ese salón apenas sonara la campana e iría a ver a Sora. No había hablado con ella en todo el día. Y tal vez era loco decirlo, pero ya se sentía desesperado por no haberla podido siquiera saludar o simplemente haberla visto por un pequeño momento.

Claro que cuando fijó su vista en su reloj se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde que el receso había comenzado, lo que quería decir que aun le esperaban 28 minutos de tortura.

El chico se recostó en el pupitre para ver si el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y escuchó que la puerta se abría. Tal vez era el profesor Tanaka que lo venía a sacar y pedirle disculpas por lo desgraciado que se había portado. Claro, siempre era bueno soñar.

El rubio se volteó para ver quien había entrado cuando una muchacho de primer año apareció en la puerta.

- ¿Yamato tú que haces aquí?- pregunto Mimi mientras se sentaba en el escritorio al lado del rubio.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

- La maestra de educación física se ha molestado conmigo porque me he sentado en las gradas del estadio a pintarme las uñas, ¿que amargada no es cierto? Apuesto que ella quisiera tener las uñas tan lindas como las mías. Bueno, por eso estoy aquí. ¡Pero ahora si me debes contar por que rayos te has estado escondiendo de Sora durante toda la mañana!

La castaña podía cambiar de humor muy rápido. Primero estaba hablando sobre barniz de uñas y después te dedica una mirada asesina y te dice que te has estado escondiendo…

-Espera, ¿Qué?- el muchacho se quedó mirando fijamente a Mimi intentando entender lo que la chica había dicho.

- No puedo creer después de que te he ayudado a que le metas a mano a mi mejor amiga en ese armario es así como me lo pagas, haciéndote el desentendido después de que le dices que te gusta. ¡Agradece que no puedo golpearte en este momento porque tengo las uñas recién pintadas!

El chico no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo la castaña. Primero que pensar en meterle mano a Sora hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro cual semáforo rojo, y después que le digan que él se ha estado escondiendo de Sora, de SU Sora. Eso si que estaba muy mal.

- ¿Mimi se puede saber quien te ha dicho que me he estado escondiendo? Para que sepas el maldito profesor Tanaka me dio detención por llegar tarde y me ha tenido encerrado la mayor parte del día en este salón. Si no hubiera sido así probablemente hubiera estado con Sora haciendo otras cosas.

Apenas la ultima palabra salió de la boca de Yamato, el muchacho volvió a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. Además que después de decir esto todas las personas en el salón se voltearon a verlo, tornándose su cara en una nueva gama de escarlata por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Quiero decir que hubiera pasado todo el tiempo libre con ella- trató de corregir el muchacho.

- Está bien, Yamato. No sabía que tú y Sora ya hacían esas cosas.- le dijo la castaña para seguir mortificando al rubio.

- Ehhh…que no.- el chico carraspeó un poco y volvió a hablar. –¿Pero por qué me has dicho que me estoy escondiendo?

-Bueno como nadie sabía que te había pasado, Sora ha llegado a la conclusión de que no querías verla.

- ¿QUEEE?- gritó el chico angustiado. ¿Qué él no quería ver a Sora? Pero si no había querido hacer nada más que estar con ella desde que se levantó por la mañana.

-¿Pero como rayos se le ha ocurrido eso?- dijo el chico con un tono entre enojo y preocupación.

- Ay Yamato, se ve que no entiendes nada de las mujeres. Nunca le dijiste nada oficialmente.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho, esta vez más angustiado. No podía ser que había metido la pata con Sora. – Pero si hasta le he dicho que la quiero- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza tratando de que Mimi no lo escuchara. Lástima que su amiga tenia oído extrasensorial para estos asuntos.

- Aww, le has dicho que la quieres. Eso es tan lindo.- Mimi empezó a hablar a mil por hora sobre como el rubio y la pelirroja eran la pareja perfecta y un millar de cosas mas que el muchacho no pudo entender por lo rápido que la castaña estaba hablando. – ¿Pero le has dicho que quieres salir con ella?- de pronto preguntó la muchacha parando abruptamente su monólogo.

El chico se la quedó mirando con cara de ¿es que eso no es obvio?

- ¿Se lo has dicho o no? –volvió a insistir la chica mientras le dedicaba al rubio una mirada de acusación.

- Que la he besado y le he dicho que la quiero – contestó el muchacho. Al encontrarse con la mirada de asombro de Mimi el chico volvió a preguntar. - ¿No se supone que con eso somos novios?

-Yamato pareciera que no conoces a Sora. Tú sabes lo tradicional y a veces, que me disculpe por lo que voy a decir, pero lo despistada que puede ser en este sentido. Probablemente ha estado esperando una proposición formal de tu parte, y como no la tuvo piensa que tú te la has querido sacar de encima.

- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! He querido que Sora sea mi novia desde que tengo 12 años.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le terminó diciendo la chica mientras le daba al rubio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

Oficialmente la jornada de estudio había terminado y la pelirroja caminaba despacio hacia su casillero para recoger los libros que debía llevar a casa.

No podía creer que no había visto a Yamato ni una sola vez durante todo el día. Por mas que lo había buscado por todo el instituto en los pocos minutos que tenía libre entre cada hora de clase, no había rastro de él.

Y cuando Sora estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar y fue a buscar a su amiga Mimi, esta le había dicho que no tenía por qué ponerse así, que Yamato seguramente tenía una buena razón para no aparecer y que debía estar feliz porque probablemente tuviera una sorpresa al final del día.

Mimi decía cosas raras muchas veces, pero hablar con su amiga le ayudó. Gracias a que pudo desahogarse con alguien pudo terminar el día de clase sin desesperarse ni volverse loca. Siempre podría ver a Yamato al día siguiente o se sentaría al lado del teléfono durante toda la tarde para ver si el chico la llamaba a su casa.

La pelirroja se agachó y comenzó a poner sus libros en la maleta. De repente sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo dándole apenas tiempo para que pudiera recoger su mochila.

-¡Mimi tienes que dejar de jalarme así cada vez que quieres que vaya a algún lado!- gritó la pelirroja mientras su amiga la hacía correr hacia el patio de la escuela.

- ¡Camina mas rápido Sora! ¡Y ya no hables!- decía la pelirroja mientras prácticamente arrastraba a su amiga por el pasillo.

Las dos muchachas atravesaron la puerta que daba al patio del instituto. Cuando la pelirroja pudo recuperar la respiración luego de que su amiga la hizo correr un maratón, alzó la vista y se quedó estática.

En frente de ella, debajo del árbol de sakura que caracterizaba a su colegio, estaba Yamato con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

La mirada que el muchacho le dedicó en ese momento hizo que se derritiera por dentro y se ruborizara a mil, olvidando así la razón de por qué se había sentido tan angustiada en la mañana.

Mimi aprovechó y le dio un empujón a su amiga, literalmente, haciendo que esta se acercara más a Yamato, para luego dejarlos solos.

La pelirroja miro atrás y se dio cuenta que la castaña se había ido, así que se volteo, tomó un poco de aire y caminó hacia el rubio.

No podía negar que nuevamente se sentía nerviosa. Mientras caminaba sentía como le temblaban las piernas pero trató de mantener la compostura conforme avanzaba.

El muchacho no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Cuando vio a Sora caminar hacia él, y la vio así tan inocente y bella, lo hizo sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerla. Obviamente si es que ella le decía que sí.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que el rubio tomó fuerzas y habló.

-Sora, creo que he hecho mal todo esto. Probablemente te has estado preguntando por qué no te he buscado en todo el día y la verdad puede sonar tan estúpida que tal vez ni siquiera me creas.

La chica lo miró nuevamente tratando de entender lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo.

- He pasado toda la mañana en detención. Otra vez llegué tarde y me he ganado otro reporte. Pero la razón de que no me has visto en el resto del día es porque he estado preparando esto para ti.

De repente el chico sacó de su bolsillo una especie de control remoto y apretó un botón, haciendo que el árbol se iluminara con millares de lucecitas de colores, como las que se usan en la decoración para navidad.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa. El árbol se veía tan hermoso con la iluminación, y pensar que Yamato había preparado todo esto para ella la hizo sentirse muy feliz. La pelirroja se quedó estática de la emoción.

- No sabía como más decirte que en realidad significas mucho para mí. Yo solo quisiera estar contigo para hacerte por lo menos un poquito de lo feliz que tú me haces a mí.

Al escuchar lo que el muchacho le decía, la pelirroja no pudo contener una lágrimas que corrieron libremente por su mejilla.

El rubio se acercó a ella despacio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levantó su rostro y pasó uno de sus pulgares por la mejilla de la chica para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas que quedaban.

La muchacha levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le encantaban. En ellos se veía toda la sinceridad de las palabras del rubio. La muchacha le sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de Yamato que estaba en su mejilla.

- Yamato Ishida tú eres el mas cursi de la historia.- la muchacha lo dijo de una forma tan dulce y llena de ternura, con una sonrisa tan hermosa que el muchacho tuvo que contenerse para no besarla en ese momento. Tenía que decirlo de una buena vez, antes de que otro malentendido ocurriera.

- Sora Takenouchi, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica sintió como su respiración se cortó por un momento. Esa era la pregunta que había estado esperando escuchar desde la primera vez que había besado al rubio. Todas las veces que había soñado con ese momento no se comparaban con lo hermoso que habían sonado esas palabras en la boca de Yamato.

La emoción de la chica se reflejó en el beso que le plantó al rubio. Fue tan repentino que casi pierde el equilibrio.

La pelirroja movía sus labios con entusiasmo sobre los del rubio, y este no dudó en sumarse a la tarea. Abrazándola fuerte de la cintura, la atrajo más cerca a él, y la chica gustosa se dejó hacer.

Cada vez que sus labios se rozaban hacía que nunca se quisieran separar. Besarse era como estar en el cielo. El rubio aun no entendía como había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para declarársele a Sora. Sin duda este era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Ambos sonriendo terminaron el beso, no sin que antes Yamato la besara en la mejilla y en la nariz.

- ¿Eso significa un sí?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica delicadamente.

- Definitivamente es un sí- respondió la pelirroja atrayendo al rubio nuevamente a ella para besarlo dulcemente.

El rubio no podía estar más feliz. Ahora oficialmente era novio de la muchacha que le había quitado el sueño desde que la había besado por primera vez hace exactamente tres años.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Bueno, que les ha parecido? La he puesto a Sora en el plan paranoi****co, pobresita. Pero es que traten de recordar como se sentían la primera vez que se pusieron de novios con alguien, siempre causa cierta vergüenza y confusión. Espero que no les haya parecido muy cursi, pero me imaginaba a Yamato en superplan romanticon. **

**Ya los chicos van creciendo y eso trae nuevas situaciones y nuevas maneras de besarse, a que no adivinan cual es la siguiente? ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me pueden dejar comentarios sobre este capitulo o lo que piensan que va a pasar. Comenten!**

**Y siempre muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Hasta la próxima! Espero que sea muy pronto, tratare de que no pase de un mes :) **


	5. Incómodo

**Hola a todos! Disculpen que me haya retrasado tanto en subir este capitulo, dije que iba a pasar un mes y creo que fueron mas de cuatro. Que verguenza con ustedes. ****Pero les aseguro que terminare la historia, tenganlo por seguro. Tengo toda la trama en mi cabecita pero a veces me hace falta tiempo para poder sentarme a escribirla.**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores que siguen esta historia, a todos los que la tienen como favorita y a las personas que comentan en esta historia, muchas gracias. Gracias gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios. Me encanta poder saber que opinan de la historia.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega de "10 maneras de besar a Yamato". Adelante con el Sorato!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Incómodo**

Cabellos rojos que se movían ligeramente con la briza, una silueta que avanzaba por el pasillo lentamente y con cierto aire sensual. Cada paso venía acompañado de un nuevo movimiento de caderas que parecieran fueron calculados para torturarlo lentamente.

La chica se volteó al sentir una mirada que la observaba con detenimiento. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos azules que no se apartaban de su cuerpo. La muchacha solo pudo reírse con cierto nerviosismo para luego regresar a su tarea.

No. Esto no era un sueño. En realidad los dos chicos estaban despiertos, juntos. A decir verdad, ellos y otros 25 muchachos más que formaban parte de la clase de historia.

Es que nuevamente Yamato se había quedado embobado viendo a la pelirroja mientras caminaba al pizarrón a tomar dictado de lo que la maestra decía. Le estaba resultando terriblemente difícil evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en la figura de la muchacha.

Es que aunque tratara y tratara era como si su mirada tuviera vida propia, porque no podía apartarla de la silueta de la chica. Como diría su amigo Taichi, cada vez que la muchacha pasaba cerca de él sus ojos saltaban prácticamente fuera de su cráneo.

Había pasado dos meses desde que él le había pedido a Sora que fuera su novia. Y ella le había dicho que sí.

No podía describir los meses pasados como algo menos que los mejores momentos que había tenido en su vida. Simplemente no podía explicar lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con Sora.

Habían hecho de todo para poder verse. Ella había faltado a unas cuantas clases de tenis y él no se había presentado a un par de ensayos de su banda. Todos los períodos libres que tenían en el instituto significaba que estarían juntos, sentados en el patio debajo del gran árbol de sakura, abrazados o simplemente conversando.

La muchacha saldría a escondidas de su casa por un par de minutos para encontrarse con el rubio en el parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio de departamentos donde ella vivía. Y él la llamaría por las tardes para conversar hasta que prácticamente la Sra. Takenouchi tenía que desconectar el teléfono para que su hija se fuera a dormir.

Todo había sido increíble. Estaba muy feliz de tener a Sora en su vida. Incluso le había compuesto una canción para su primer mesaversario (así era como lo llamaba Mimi, y aunque a Sora le causaba risa esa palabra también empezó a utilizarla).

No hace falta decir que apenas terminó de tocar la canción para ella en aquel parque donde habían hecho un picnic al atardecer, la pelirroja se abalanzó encima del rubio dedicándole esos besos que tanto le gustaban a Yamato.

Y ahí era donde entraba el actual dilema del rubio. Desde que su relación con Sora había pasado de ser platónica como hace un par de meses, a tenerla cerca de él todo el tiempo, había hecho que una nueva parte de su cerebro se despertara (y de su cuerpo también) y empezara a registrar cosas que antes no había notado.

Como por ejemplo que la muchacha se mordía el labio cuando intentaba recordar algo, o la manera en que intentaba alargar su falda cuando él se la quedaba viendo por mucho rato, o como su uniforme de tenis se pegaba muy delicadamente a su cintura y otras partes de su cuerpo que últimamente le hacían quedarse hipnotizado mirando por más tiempo del que se podría considerar necesario.

No sabía por qué, pero últimamente se le hacía muy difícil evitar mirar a la pelirroja mientras caminaba, fijándose específicamente en su parte trasera.

Y eso hacía que automáticamente se sintiera sofocado y que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos de él y Sora besándose en el cine, en la entrada del edificio de la muchacha, en el salón de ensayos de su banda, detrás de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol..

-Señor Ishida, si es tan amable de continuar con la lectura del tema, por favor- dijo la maestra con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba prestando atención, haciéndolo despertar así de su ensimismamiento.

¡Pero cómo rayos esta señora esperaba que él estuviera concentrado en la lección si le ponían a su espectacular novia prácticamente a modelar delante de él con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se distraería?

El chico solo pudo tartamudear incoherencias mientras trataba de encontrar en su libro el inicio del capítulo, que según él, era el que estaban revisando. Movió un par de hojas, para después levantar la mirada y quedarse viendo a la profesora con su cara patentada de cachorro arrepentido, intentando así que no lo castigaran por no tener idea de lo que estaban haciendo en clases.

- Espero, señor Ishida, que para la próxima clase preste más atención a las actividades que desarrollamos. Creo que con un ensayo sobre la Revolución Francesa bastará para asegurarme de eso.- la mujer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al pizarrón, pero antes volvió a hablar. – Esperemos que la facilidad para distraerse que tiene su novio no se le pegue a usted también señorita Takenouchi.

Con esto la mujer siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, mientras la muchacha se ponía tan roja como su cabello y todos sus compañeros reían por lo bajo.

* * *

-¿Tienes alguna especie de maldición con todos los maestros del instituto? Creo que no he conocido a ninguno durante todo este tiempo que no te haya puesto algún tipo de castigo.- dijo la pelirroja mientras acomodaba sus libros dentro de su casillero y sacaba su uniforme de tenis.

- No se por qué, pero creo que todos me odian. Seguramente quieren ser tan geniales como yo, pero no lo logran- contestó el rubio mirando a la muchacha para luego guiñarle el ojo.

- Si claro. ¿Qué me dices de la maestra de historia? ¿Ella también quiere ser como tú?- preguntó la chica con cierto tono divertido.

-No. Pero probablemente quisiera que su decrépito esposo fuera tan guapo como yo.- respondió el rubio sacándole la lengua a su novia.

- Tonto- la muchacha le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y luego el rubio la abrazó delicadamente por la espalda.

- ¿Sabes que hoy no me has besado en todo el día?- le dijo el chico al oído con cierto tono pícaro que hizo que la muchacha se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

- ¡Yamato! ¡Shhh! Que alguien te va a escuchar.- respondió la pelirroja susurrando tratando de taparle la boca con sus manos a su novio.

-Pero si toda la secundaria sabe que estamos saliendo- replicó Yamato tratando de robarle un beso a su novia mientras esta se revolvía cual acróbata para soltarse del agarre del muchacho.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo estés gritando a los cuatro vientos- contestó la chica aún sonrojada.

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su novia. Sora podía ser muy inocente y recatada en ciertos aspectos, y este era uno de ellos. En cierto modo le parecía gracioso ver como se ponía nerviosa cada vez que siquiera mencionaba el tema de besarse. Le parecía que se veía muy adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de hacer que él se quedara quieto en sus intentos de besarla. Esto solo hacia que él lo continuara intentando con mayor entusiasmo, solo para seguir haciéndola enojar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el ensayo que te asignó la maestra?- volvió a hablar la pelirroja luego de que al fin se liberara del abrazo "empalagoso" de su querido rubio y comenzaran a caminar juntos por los pasillos del instituto para dirigirse al área de deportes.

- Ahhh, no lo sé. Pensaba hacerlo el fin de semana.-el chico se llevó las manos a su cabello para revolverlo un poco. Se notaba que no quería hablar de ese asunto por el momento.

- ¿No teníamos que hacer ese deber tan largo de algebra para el próximo lunes?- le dijo la muchacha cuando ya estaban llegando a las canchas de tenis.

- Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Ahora voy a tener que hacer doble trabajo. La secundaria me terminará matando.- dijo el rubio abatido. Todo su fin de semana se iría al caño solo por hacer los benditos trabajos que le enviaban sus profesores sin vida. Como si ellos nunca fueron chicos que alguna vez intentaron disfrutar de su juventud.

- Si quieres podemos hacer tu reporte de historia juntos el sábado. Ya sabes que mi padre tiene cientos de libros sobre historia. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo la chica con el rostro iluminado pensando que había tenido la idea perfecta.

Pero bastaba ver la cara de pánico que puso Yamato apenas escuchó esto, para saber que él no pensaba lo mismo. Es que una cosa era que la madre de Sora se imaginara que había algo entre el rubio y su hija, y otra muy diferente era que el muchacho se apareciera en su casa muy fresco, donde ambos padres, en especial el Sr. Takenouchi (aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le tenía profundo terror desde que lo vio con una antigua espada samurái, obviamente una réplica, aunque Yamato aún no procesaba ese pequeño detalle), estarían a sus anchas de poder decapitarlo por salir con su "pequeña".

El chico dio un gritito ahogado y se llevó las manos a su cuello intentando verificar si todavía tenía la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Aún era muy joven para morir.

- ¿Yamato? ¿Estás bien?- dijo la chica preocupada, mientras agitaba una mano frente al pálido muchacho.

El rubio carraspeó un poco. Imaginarse al Sr. Takenouchi corriendo atrás de él por todo su apartamento mientras agitaba su espada como un desquiciado, hizo que se le pusieran los vellos de punta. El chico se estremeció al pensar eso y agitó su cabeza en un intento por borrar esa imagen. Sora no querría que su novio muriera a manos de su padre. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

-Ehhh… si. – la voz del muchacho salió muy aguda, y Sora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír en ese mismo momento. La carita de susto que tenía Yamato tampoco le ayudaba mucho a contener las pequeñas risas que se agolpaban por salir. –Ehhh, no quisiera molestar a tu padre. Ya sabes, no quisiera dañarle algún libro importante.

- ¡Venga que no le vas a molestar! Además que él estará en una conferencia todo este fin de semana, y de seguro que nos presta sus libros.

El muchacho soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Uff. Por lo menos saldría vivo de este fin de semana.

-Ohh. Ya veo –dijo el chico en un intento por parecer calmado.- Creo que estaría bien, si es que tu quieres, claro.

- Por su puesto que quiero.- le respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. –Que mejor manera de pasar el sábado que contigo.

Yamato la miró fijamente a los ojos. Le encantaba cuando Sora le decía cosas tan dulces. La muchacha al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y la intensa mirada del rubio sobre ella, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse colorada hasta las orejas y agachar levemente la cabeza. Aún no superaba esa etapa de sonrojarse completamente cada vez que el rubio la miraba directo a los ojos por más de tres segundos.

La chica se puso detrás de la oreja uno de sus mechones de cabello que habían resbalado de su coleta en un intento por disimular su sonrojo, para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse con un rubio muy risueño.

- Creo que no voy a poder esperar hasta el sábado- le dijo el muchacho sin apartar un segundo la vista del rostro de su novia. Se quedó observando cada una de las facciones de esa chica que le robaba el sueño. Su mirada se alternaba entre los brillantes ojos rubíes de la pelirroja y sus labios. ¡Cómo lo volvían locos esos labios! Eran tan suaves y rosados.

La muchacha se relamió los labios lentamente en un acto inconsciente. El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la muchacha haciendo algo que para él era el sinónimo de sexy. No pudo evitar querer abalanzarse encima de la pelirroja para poder besarla como se debía. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió por completo el cuerpo del chico al pensar esto. Esa muchacha podía hacer que perdiera el control por momentos.

La pelirroja se quedó hipnotizada con la mirada tan profunda del muchacho. Siempre le había encantado los ojos azules de Yamato, pero desde que esos dos brillantes zafiros le dedicaban solo a ella esas miradas tan cargadas de pasión, la muchacha no tenía más remedio que dejar que fluyeran en sí todas esas sensaciones que hacían que todo su cuerpo empezara a sentir un familiar calor.

El chico se fue acercando lentamente a la pelirroja. Levantó su mano para acariciar muy pausadamente la mejilla de la muchacha (para desesperación de la misma). Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto de su mano. Como le encantaba cuando Yamato la acariciaba así.

El rubio siguió acercándose más, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de la boca de Sora. Se podía escuchar claramente la respiración agitada de la muchacha. Ambos se acercaron para cerrar los últimos milímetros que los separaban. Podía sentir el aliento de la chica en sus labios, solo un poco más cerca y los podría tocar. Sora cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto tan anhelado. El muchacho se movió más cerca para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de ella y …

-¡Takenouchi! La entrenadora quiere a todas en la cancha en este momento, y ni siquiera te has cambiado.- interrumpió muy abruptamente una de las compañeras de Sora, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran por el susto.

Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido del silbato de la entrenadora llamando a todas sus estudiantes.

Sora se giró para tomar del suelo su mochila con su uniforme que había dejado caer cuando Yamato la había intentado besar. ¡Esa niña inoportuna! ¡Ahora se tendría que ir a casa sin poder probar los labios de su rubio! Aghhh.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué todas las compañeras de Sora tenían que ser tan endemoniadamente inoportunas? El rubio se revolvió el cabello mientras maldecía por lo bajo su mala suerte.

El muchacho tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se dispuso a hablar.

- Entonces, ¿El sábado vamos a trabajar en el ensayo?- dijo Yamato mientras la pelirroja terminaba de acomodar su maleta.

- Si. Mi práctica de tenis termina a las diez y media, así que puedes venir a casa a las once- respondió Sora ya con su mochila en el hombro y recuperada del intento fallido de besar a su encantador novio.

- De acuerdo.- le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se tendría que contentar con eso por el momento ya que no pudo probar los labios de su rubio.

- Y no te preocupes por que mi madre te vaya a asesinar. No estará en casa el sábado.- terminó diciendo la chica, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia los vestidores, dejando así a un perplejo Yamato por lo que había escuchado. ¿Ellos iban a estar en su casa el sábado? ¿Solos?

La boca del rubio no podía estar más cerca del piso en ese momento.

* * *

Cuatro muchachos estaban terminando de ensayar en una vieja bodega una de las canciones de su banda.

- ¡Ehh Takashi! ¡Que la canción ya ha terminado!- gritó uno de los muchachos, llamado Akira, al ver a su amigo que seguía con su solo de batería luego de minuto y medio de que todos los instrumentos ya habían dejado de sonar.

- Este cree que está en un video musical- le dijo por lo bajo Yutaka a su amigo Yamato. Ambos empezaron a reír cuando Takashi comenzó a hacer malabares con sus baquetas en un intento fallido por verse cool.

Al escuchar las estrepitosas risas de sus otros compañeros, el aludido dejó caer una de las baquetas al piso para que seguidamente la otra cayera en su cabeza con un sonoro "toc", haciendo así que una nueva ronda de risas estallara entre sus tres amigos.

- ¡Que eso ha sido planeado!- dijo Takashi mientras se sobaba la cabeza intentando salvar su dignidad.

- Claro, amigo. Por su puesto.- respondió Yamato aún con lágrimas en los ojos por haberse reído tanto.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Akira poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj - Debo llegar a casa antes de las ocho o mamá me hará lavar los platos de nuevo por todo un mes. Todavía no me recupero de las dos semanas que me hizo limpiar los retretes del restaurante – el muchacho hizo una mueca de asco acordándose de esos traumatizantes momentos.

En menos de treinta segundos el blanco de las risas había cambiado. Los chicos se quedaron mirando por un segundo para luego empezar a reír nuevamente al recordar la imagen de Akira en delantal, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y una esponja en la mano. Buenos tiempos.

- ¡A callar!- gritó Akira en un intento fallido de hacer que sus amigos dejaran de burlarse, ganándose así solo más risas.

-Vámonos ya. No vaya a ser que te termines convirtiendo en la mucama del restaurante de tu madre.- le dijo Yamato tratando de contener unas risas que intentaban escapar.

El chico solo frunció el seño y se giró para seguir recogiendo sus cosas.

Los miembros de la banda empezaron a guardar sus instrumentos, con las ocasionales burlas y chistes que siempre se hacían.

- ¡Hey muchachos! Mañana vamos a servir un desayuno para una empresa en el restaurante de mi madre, así que va a haber mucha comida. ¿Qué les parece si se pasan por ahí como a las once para comernos los pasteles de la cocina?- dijo Akira emocionado pensando en la gran cantidad de dulces que iban a haber.

-¡Comida gratis! ¡Ahí estaré!- gritó Takashi alzando sus manos en puños como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor de la lotería, mientras Yamato y Yutaka se quedaban mirando tratando de entender por qué se juntaban con ese chico.

-Ehh claro- dijo Yutaka sin estar tan convencido. Escabullirse en una cocina donde antes la mamá de su amigo los había perseguido con una escoba para que dejaran de comerse la comida de los clientes no le traía los mejores recuerdos.

-¡Genial!- contestó emocionado Akira – ¿Que tal tú Yamato?

Los tres muchachos miraron expectantes al rubio esperando su respuesta.

-Yo no podré ir mañana- dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba para intentar evitar las miradas de sus amigos y ponía su bajo dentro de su estuche. - Tengo que hacer un trabajo de historia y Sora me va a ayudar a hacerlo.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron mirando entre ellos con sonrisas socarronas en los labios.

- ¿No será que quieres que ella te ayude a hacer "otras cosas"?- dijo Takashi mirando al rubio y alzando sus cejas de manera sugestiva, ganándose así un golpe en la nuca por parte de un muy sonrojado Yamato.

-Auch. Yo solo preguntaba- dijo Takashi mientras se sobaba el cuello.

- Por lo menos Yamato tiene novia y no se acuesta de noche besando su almohada- dijo Yutaka recordando cuando habían encontrado a su amigo en su habitación llenando de babas a su almohada.

- ¡Yo también he tenido novia! – le contestó tratando de defenderse.

-¿Cuándo? ¿En el jardín de infantes?- preguntó esta vez Akira riéndose un poco, mientras Yamato agradecía mentalmente que la conversación ya no estaba enfocada en él.

- ¡No! - contestó Takashi – Fue en la primaria- lo dijo muy quedo con la intención de que sus amigos no lo escucharan pero claro que no fue así y todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

- Como si tú tuvieras más experiencia- dijo Takashi cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba desafiantemente a Yutaka.

El muchacho palideció por un momento. Takashi estaba a punto de celebrar su pequeña victoria cuando el muchacho habló de nuevo.

- El otro día fue la fiesta de mi prima. Una de sus amigas me besó, con lengua y todo, puso mi mano encima de su blusa- terminó diciendo mientras miraba el suelo tratando de ocultar su rubor. Quien iba a pensar que el tranquilo de Yutaka hubiera llegado a segunda base con una chica.

-¿!QUE?!- gritaron al unísono sus amigos.

-No puede ser que Yutaka me haya ganado en eso. Esto es una pesadilla- se dijo a si mismo Akira mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un intento fallido por parecer dramático. –Lo máximo que Kasumi me ha dejado hacer es besarla con lengua.- dijo algo frustrado el guitarrista.

Los muchachos miraron nuevamente a Yamato, que había estado increíblemente callado todo ese tiempo, esperando que dijera algo.

El rubio solo atinó a sonrojarse a más no poder. Sería mentira si decía que nunca había considerado hacer todas esas cosas con Sora, pero es que le daba pánico siquiera pensarlo cuando estaba cerca de ella, ella era tan inocente y pura que lo menos que quería era asustarla por dejarse llevar por sus hormonas tan alocadas.

- Ehh…es que, Sora y yo no hacemos esas cosas- habló finalmente el muchacho sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- ¡QUEE! ¿Ni siquiera un beso francés? ¿Nada?

El rubio quería que lo tragara la tierra en ese momento. El muchacho se revolvió en su asiento y se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían que ser tan entrometidos? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían ser como Taichi que aún pensaba que las cigüeñas traían a los niños?

¿Qué se suponía que les iba a decir? ¿Qué siempre se imaginaba besando a Sora así, pero que le daba pánico hacerlo mal? Porque la verdad no es que el tuviera tanta experiencia en esa área, mejor dicho era nula. Claro, si no contaba las escenitas que había visto detrás de las gradas de las canchas del instituto donde las parejas de estudiantes mayores se sacaban prácticamente los calces de las muelas, pero para su percepción parecía tan asqueroso que intentó borrar todo recuerdo de eso. Tal vez debió de prestar más atención.

Los tres muchachos seguían mirando al rubio esperando por una respuesta. Yamato se sonrojó por enésima vez en la noche y carraspeó sonoramente.

Estaba seguro que esta sería una conversación muy pero muy incómoda.

* * *

- Así que terminó pidiéndome disculpas y volvimos otra vez- se escuchaba al otro lado del auricular a Mimi quien había regresado con su novio por centésima vez después de una gran ruptura dramática en medio del patio del instituto. La pelirroja la escuchaba al igual que las otras veces con su oreja pegada al teléfono, aunque debía aceptar que ya le estaba empezando a doler.

- Oh eso esta muy bien Mimi. Espero que esta vez se queden juntos por más tiempo.- le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-¡Claro que sí! Nosotros vamos a estar juntos por siempre.- le dijo muy alto y emocionada la castaña, lo que hizo que Sora se despegara un poco el teléfono por lo aguda que podía ser la voz de su amiga. – ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer el sábado?- le pregunto esta vez Mimi con una voz normal.

-Bueno tengo práctica de tenis y después Yamato va a venir a mi casa para hacer un reporte de historia. Mamá va a estar todo el día en la academia de ikebana así que vamos a poder trabajar sin que nos esté espiando cada treinta segundos.

- ¿Solos? ¿Van a estar solos en tu casa?- le dijo Mimi con su nuevamente aguda voz.- Yo no pensaba eso de ti, y a esta edad.

- ¿Qué?- la pelirroja estaba mas que confundida con esta conversación que estaba teniendo con su amiga. Como podía ser que en menos de treinta segundos no entendiera nada de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- Ya sabes. Tú y Yamato. Solitos en una casa solo para ustedes. En tu habitación. – le dijo esta parte con cierto tono de picardía lo que hizo que al fin Sora entendiera lo que su amiga estaba insinuando. ¿Ella y Yamato? Eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, bueno solo una vez, pero si Mimi lo había pensado probablemente Yamato también. Esperaba que no fuera así. Ella estaba segura que no quería que nada pasara, ¿o si?

-¿Qué estás diciendo Mimi? – le preguntó un poco exasperada. –Nosotros vamos a estudiar.

- Sora, si invitas a tu novio a tu casa y van a estar solos es porque quieres que algo pase.

- ¿!Que!?- dijo esta vez colorada la muchacha mientras se abanicaba la cara con su mano. – Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-¿Ya lo has besado con lengua?- le preguntó esta vez la castaña.

La pelirroja no podía ponerse más roja en ese momento, nunca había tenido una conversación así con su amiga, mejor dicho con nadie. La chica se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

-No- le contestó la pelirroja. En ese sentido tenía que decir que sus besos con Yamato habían adquirido cierta pasión con respecto a los que se daban al inicio, pero no habían llegado a nada más. - Yamato es un caballero conmigo. El no haría eso- le dijo Sora a su amiga, hablando muy bajito para evitar que su madre la oyera.

- ¿Tú quieres que lo haga?

Sora se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía como tenía caliente todo su rostro. Iba a ser una gran mentirosa si decía que nunca se había imaginado a ella y su novio besándose como en las películas que ponían en el cine, con una pasión arrebatadora, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era admitirlo en frente de su amiga. Bueno, no de frente, pero por teléfono.

La muchacha tragó grueso y al fin respondió.

-No lo sé. Además creo que es un poco…desagradable. – le dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir de ese apuro en el que la había puesto su querida amiga.

- Créeme Sora, no es así. Es todo menos desagradable. Ya lo verás.

Dos horas de estar al teléfono y de escuchar como dar un beso francés y como lograr que Yamato se lo diera, hicieron que la muchacha empezara a ver su sesión de estudio con el rubio de una manera un poco.. diferente.

* * *

Amanecía y el rubio despertó al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía de la cocina de su departamento. Se levantó apresurado para verificar que era lo que había provocado aquel molestoso sonido que había hecho que despertara de ese increíble sueño que estaba teniendo, que obviamente lo involucraba a él, una guapa pelirroja y el sofá de su sala. Aghh! Debía recordar cambiar las sábanas de su cama luego de revisar la cocina.

El muchacho salió de su habitación y encontró a su padre revolviendo todo lo que estaba guardado en los gabinetes de la cocina. Alrededor de él habían varios sartenes y un plato roto en el piso. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando su padre intentaba cocinar.

-¡Hola hijo!- dijo el Sr. Ishida intentando arreglar el desastre que había provocado –Quería hacer el desayuno antes de que salieras.

Yamato sabía que su padre hacía esto con buena intención, pero lo cierto era que siempre que el hombre intentaba siquiera hervir agua, la cocina del departamento quedaba hecha pedazos.

- Genial.- dijo el chico sin mucho entusiasmo pensando en cuanto tiempo le tomaría arreglar todo ese desorden. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina esperando el famoso desayuno Ishida que comprendía de café y unas tostadas.

- ¿Así que vas a salir hoy?- le preguntó su padre al muchacho mientras le servía una taza caliente de café.

-Si. – le contestó el rubio mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios y tomaba un poco de ese líquido que siempre lo hacía despertar. – Debo estar en casa de Sora a las once.

Apenas el chico terminó de decir esto, se dio cuenta de su error. Yamato no frecuentaba mucho las casas de sus compañeros, menos aun las casas de su amigas, así que al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su padre supo que un interrogatorio le esperaba por delante.

- ¿Sora ah?- dijo Hiroaki Ishida con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular. –Así que vas a ir a su casa.

-A estudiar papá- dijo el chico apurado.- Tengo que hacer un trabajo de historia.

El muchacho tragó saliva esperando que su padre dejara el tema. Porque a pesar de que el Sr. Ishida nunca había mostrado alguna especie de oposición a que su vástago tuviera novia, era muy diferente tener que decirle "hey papá sabes que, tengo una novia increíblemente sexy que me encanta y que por pensar en ella todo el día y noche no puedo dormir", bueno tal vez no se lo hubiera dicho así pero entienden la idea. Así que esperaba que su padre olvidara de lo que estaban hablando para tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en como le contaría que estaba saliendo con una de sus más queridas amigas.

Hiroaki solo necesito ver a su sonrojado hijo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que por eso la cuenta del teléfono había subido monumentalmente en estos últimos meses. No podía decir que no se le había ocurrido de que esa fuera la razón, de que su hijo ya no era mas un pequeño y que ya estaba empezando a salir con chicas. El Sr. Ishida sonrió con algo de nostalgia al ver como su hijo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un joven.

Pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. Quería hacer desesperar a su hijo un poco más, después de todo no era de todos los días que veía a su benjamin todo sonrojado por una chica. Además era el deber de su padre avergonzarlo con charlas y preguntas de este tipo. El Sr. Ishida sonrió y prosiguió a hablar.

-Bueno no regreses tan tarde de tu cita. Trataré de estar aquí de regreso para la cena. ¿Y Yamato?

El rubio alzó la mirada con cierto temor, ese era el tono que su padre empleaba siempre antes de decir un comentario fuera de lugar que hacía que se incomodara al cien por ciento. Esperaba que esta vez estuviera equivocado.

- Siempre usa protección.

El muchacho se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando produciéndole una tos que hacía parecer que sus pulmones se le iban a salir en cualquier momento. Yamato enrojeció a más no poder, no solo porque casi muere de asfixia sino también por el comentario de su padre. No podía creer que él había dicho eso.

El muchacho alzó la vista intentando controlar su tos y abrió la boca para refutar lo que su padre le había dicho, sin embargo Ishida mayor se le adelantó y habló primero.

- Pero creo que primero deberías cambiarte esos pantalones, ya sabes por la mancha en el medio.- dijo el hombre haciéndole señas a su hijo con los ojos para que se percatara de lo que decía.

El muchacho bajó la vista a sus pantalones para nuevamente ponerse rojo. El chico estaba empezando a pensar que era un milagro que su rostro no hubiera explotado de tantas veces que este había enrojecido en menos de veinte minutos. IN-CO-MO-DO.

Y con eso el Sr. Ishida se marchó, dejando a un pobre Yamato totalmente avergonzado, con ganas de que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba de ir a la casa de su querida pelirroja.

* * *

En su departamento Sora se había asegurado de que todo estuviera limpio y en orden. No fue mucho trabajo ya que su madre era una mujer con un amor increíble hacia la limpieza y los quehaceres del hogar.

Apenas había regresado de su práctica de tenis, la muchacha se había dado una rápida ducha y se cambió de ropa (no sin antes probarse cuatro combinaciones para decidirse por la primera opción que se había puesto).

También había ordenado su habitación, no es que estuviera pensando en pasar mucho tiempo allí con Yamato, tal vez solo le enseñaría las fotos que tenía en su escritorio, o tal vez se quedaran conversando un rato, pero solo un rato.

Lo que pasaba era que Sora había tomado una decisión. Todo había sido increíble con Yamato en los últimos meses, pero quería hacerle ver que ella también podía marcar los avances en su relación. El había sido el primero en besarla en esa fiesta, el primero en declarársele. Esta vez le tocaba a ella dar ese paso de aumentar la pasión con la que se besaban, tal vez incluso aumentar el tiempo de sus sesiones de besos, y aunque muriera de la vergüenza, debía aceptar que la idea de darle un beso con lengua a un chico no sonaba tan desagradable como hace unos cuantos años. Probablemente y únicamente porque ese chico era Yamato.

La muchacha regresó a la realidad cuando se percató de que el timbre había sonado. Sintió como su estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar el mismo ruido por segunda vez. Es que una cosa era pensar lo que iba a hacer esa mañana y otra muy diferente era hacerlo, y en lo que respecta a su relación con Yamato ella aun sentía cierta vergüenza en considerar ir siquiera mas lejos de lo que habían llegado, que no era mucho.

La pelirroja se miró rápidamente en el espejo antes de llegar a la entrada. Los nervios hacían que sintiera fuertes sacudidas en su estómago. El timbre sonó una vez más.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta mientras fragmentos de la conversación que había tenido con Mimi aun se repetían en su cabeza. No podía negar que desde esa llamada telefónica sus normales nervios que sentía cada vez que salía con Yamato se habían duplicado, mejor dicho triplicado. La pelirroja tomó aire tratando de calmarse y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él. Tan apuesto como siempre. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era como si el ni siquiera lo intentara. Esa sonrisa de medio lado tan característica suya plasmada en su rostro, que siempre la hacía sentir mariposas. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

La chica sonrió al verlo ahí, le encantaba cuando Yamato sonreía así solo para ella. Porque esa sonrisa era solo de ella y nadie más. Todos los nervios y tensión se esfumaron por un momento.

El muchacho sonrió aun más al ver a su novia parada en frente de él. Nunca se iba a cansar de verla. Tenía que reconocer que esa chica se había ganado un espacio muy especial dentro de su corazón.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba por que había estado tan nervioso en el camino hacia su casa. Hasta ese momento.

Ese momento cuando la pelirroja hizo lo que siempre hacía que Yamato perdiera la razón: Se mordió su labio inferior.

Y para el rubio esa acción fue el detonante para despertar ese fuego tan familiar últimamente dentro de él, que lo hacía querer abalanzarse encima de la muchacha y poner en práctica su particular sueño de la noche anterior.

La chica se quedó mirando al rubio por un instante. Normalmente este era el momento cuando él le decía algo como estás muy bonita hoy o como has estado, para luego darse ese corto beso con el que habían empezado a saludarse cada vez que quedaban en salir a algún sitio. Pero el rubio seguía mirándola, fijándose específicamente en sus labios. La mirada tan intensa de su novio la hizo sentir que sus rodillas cederían en cualquier momento y que terminaría en el piso. La muchacha intentó respirar para calmar así ese revoloteo incesante en su estómago.

La pelirroja esperaba el beso inminente que le seguía a los momentos cuando Yamato se quedaba viéndola por mucho rato. Pero nada pasó. Sora abrió la boca para decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callada. Su novio estaba un poco raro esta mañana.

El muchacho se revolvió en su lugar tratando de sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos un poco inapropiados para la ocasión que estaba teniendo. Por el bien de Sora y de su propio juicio terminaría de hacer ese trabajo de historia lo más rápido posible para poder irse a su casa y darse una ducha bien fría.

- ¿Yamato estás bien?- le preguntó Sora con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Si. Lo siento, me desconecté por un momento.- le contestó el muchacho aun un poco hechizado por la chica que tenía en frente y la montaña rusa de sensaciones que esta le había provocado.

La pelirroja solo sonrió. Y esperó ese tan anhelado beso de saludo. Pero nuevamente no llegó.

La muchacha clavó su mirada en la del rubio, preguntándole que pasaba. El muchacho solo se limito a reír nerviosamente. Que mas hubiera querido que besarla en ese momento, pero con todos los comentarios y consejos de sus amigos aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sin contar con el reciente sueño tan vívido que había tenido, no quería arriesgarse a echarle fuego a algo que ya se había despertado dentro de él y después no poderse controlar. Porque sentía que si apenas rozara a su novia no podía asegurarse que no haría algo que después lamentaría.

-Ehh, ¿Entramos entonces?- preguntó el chico tratando de que su voz sonara normal, a pesar de los vuelcos que sentía en su estómago.

La chica se sorprendió un poco. Desde que habían empezado a salir Yamato nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para besarla, y ahora pasaba de ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado indicándole al rubio que entrara. ¿Por qué Yamato estaba tan raro?

El muchacho entró al departamento. Era muy bonito, mucho más grande que el de su padre. Además que no habían pilas de ropa sucia en cada rincón ni habían platos sucios sobre la mesa del comedor. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros muy hermosos, y había un estante donde se encontraban varias placas que Yamato suponía eran del Sr. Takenouchi, además de unas fotos de Sora cuando era pequeña. Se acercó un poco para verlas más de cerca.

Nunca había entrado mas allá del recibidor de la casa de Sora, esta era la primera vez, y le dio gusto ver que esa casa reflejaba totalmente lo que ella era. Armonía y felicidad. Tal vez lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentir todas esas sensaciones y emociones que lo asfixiaban era concentrarse en otra cosa. Por lo menos lo había logrado por el momento concentrándose en lo acogedor que lucía ese departamento.

El chico se volteó y se encontró con una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mirando a un punto fijo en el espacio, pero no concentrada en el momento. Eso quería decir que Sora estaba pensando, es decir estaba intentando recordar algo, y por la forma que había tomado su entrecejo lo más probable es que no hubiera tenido éxito en su intento de recordar.

El rubio decidió romper el silencio y tuvo una brillante idea, según el. Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha y cuando esta empezó a reparar que el rubio estaba caminando hacia ella, el muchacho le gritó: BUUUU!

Sora dio un paso hacia atrás y casi se tropieza con la alfombra del piso. La pelirroja golpeó al rubio fuertemente en el brazo, y este solo atino a sobarse el lugar donde probablemente luego tendría un moretón.

-¡Yamato Ishida! ¡Odio que me asustes así!- dijo la muchacha enfada aun dando pequeños golpes al brazo de su novio.

El rubio a pesar del dolor que sentía en su hombro sonrió por haber hecho enojar a su querida novia. La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también. Ese muchacho podía ser un tonto a veces, pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a decir en que estabas pensando?- le preguntó Yamato a la pelirroja. – Por un momento pensé que te habías ido a Marte o algo por el estilo.- terminó diciendo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a las caderas y contestó. -¿Tu me vas a decir por qué estabas tan raro en la puerta?

El chico tragó grueso al escuchar esa pregunta.

- No estaba raro. Estoy igual que siempre- intentó disimular el muchacho mirando al piso.

Sora lo observó por un momento. Seria mejor dejar el tema ahí, o sino el también querría saber en que era lo que ella se había quedado concentrada pensando. Y ni en un millón de años le iba a decir que era porque estaba intentando recordar algún momento en que hubiera hecho que su Yama no quisiera besarla nunca más.

Así es, Sora Takenouchi se había armado un drama en su cabeza donde su rubio no la quería besar más y sus labios se volverían piedra por falta de uso. De acuerdo, era un poco infantil, pero de todas maneras le preocupaba que su novio ni siquiera había mostrado indicios de quererla abrazar o besar en lo que llevaban de tiempo en su departamento. Porque si el chico no la quería besar, eso sí que sería un gran problema para lo que ella tenía pensado hacer.

La chica decidió que tendría mucho tiempo luego de terminar de hacer el ensayo de historia para poner en práctica lo que Mimi le había contado por teléfono, eso si esperaba no ser un desastre y luego morir por la vergüenza si es que no lograba besar a su rubio de la manera que ella quería.

-Bueno entonces, ¿te parece si comenzamos con el trabajo de historia?- preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada por lo prometedora que parecía esa tarde, olvidando así el raro comportamiento de su novio.

El muchacho solo asintió, aun confundido por el cambio de humor de su novia.

Sora se acercó a uno de los escaparates donde había una infinidad de libros de todos los temas, y empezó a buscar el que Yamato necesitaba para hacer su tarea.

Pero para su mala suerte este se encontraba en el ultimo piso de esa tan alta repisa, y aunque Sora no era baja, esta tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para poder alcanzar el tan preciado libro, haciendo que su blusa se levantara un poco dejando visible parte de su espalda baja.

El muchacho otra vez sintió ese conocido calor recorrerle. Hace treinta segundos había olvidado todo lo relacionado a tocar a su novia, pero es que la muchacha tenía ese efecto en él, de hacer que por momentos no pudiera enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera ella, en especial en eso lapsos donde dejaba expuesta alguna parte de su tersa piel. Porque sentía que no podía despegar su vista de esa tez bronceada que se asomaba por debajo de su blusa, expuesta para que solo él la pudiera ver. Y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba produciendo en el muchacho.

Yamato se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja para ayudarla a bajar ese libro, mas por inercia y por querer tenerla cerca que por cualquier otra razón, aunque aun había una parte despierta en su cerebro que le hizo recordar que él debía ser caballeroso y ayudar a su novia en esta proeza.

El chico se paro detrás de la muchacha y alzó su mano para tomar el libro, y al hacerlo su mano rozó el brazo de la pelirroja, que no se había percatado de que su novio estaba detrás de ella. Sora se volteó y al momento de hacerlo Yamato bajó su mano y accidentalmente le rozó uno de sus senos. La muchacha abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se sonrojó inmediatamente, tanto que sus mejillas casi se podían comparar con el color de su cabello.

Los ojos del muchacho prácticamente se salían de su lugar por la sorpresa. No sabía que hacer. No lo había hecho a propósito aunque no negaba que había sido el accidente más increíble que había tenido. El solo se limitó a ponerse tan rojo como su novia y murmurar un quedo lo siento.

La muchacha respiró unas cuantas veces intentando calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Por la cara de bochorno que tenía Yamato, estaba segura que esto no había sido a propósito, simplemente había sido un accidente. Respiró unas cuantas veces más antes de decirle al rubio que todo estaba bien. Si ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza, probablemente el rubio la estuviera pasando mucho peor. Sora caminó hacia el sofá de la sala esta vez ya con el libro en la mano y le hizo un gesto a Yamato para que se sentara con ella.

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia la muchacha para luego tomar asiento en la parte mas alejada del sofá. No quería otro de esos accidentes de nuevo, porque estaba más que seguro que el próximo no sería un accidente, así que prefería mantenerse al margen por el momento, por nada del mundo quería hacer que Sora se sintiera incómoda.

La pelirroja carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, este libro tiene toda la información para hacer el ensayo. Creo que deberíamos leerlo para subrayar las partes más importantes y luego escribir el informe.

El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza, no confiando aun en que su voz sonara normal si es que hablaba.

-De acuerdo, aquí dice que el capítulo dos es sobre las causas que llevaron a la Revolución Francesa. Así que puedes comenzar por allí.- Sora le entregó el pesado libro al rubio y este lo tomó, eso si evitando en cualquier momento siquiera rozar los dedos de su novia.

Luego de una media hora de leer, subrayar y de escribir, al fin parecía que el "incidente" había quedado en el olvido y los muchachos se estaban concentrando específicamente en el ensayo que el rubio debía terminar.

-Ehh, Sora. Estas hojas están pegadas. Creo que si las separo se romperán.- el muchacho miró a su novia y esta muy preocupada por el grito que su padre daría si alguno de sus preciados libros se dañara, le arranchó el libro de las manos al rubio para revisar muy minuciosamente que era lo que había pasado.

La muchacha observó esas hojas y con mucho cuidado intento desunirlas, pero para su mala suerte movió muy rápido el papel y se cortó el dedo con el borde de la hoja.

-¡Ouch!- dijo la pelirroja mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca. El sabor a sangre le hizo caer en cuenta de que debía curarse esa herida sino quería dejar manchas rojas por todo el libro de su padre.

-¿Sora estás bien?- el rubio se acercó a la muchacha para examinar que era lo que le había ocurrido. – Déjame ver.

- No –le contestó la chica aunque no se le entendía muy bien ya que tenía el dedo en la boca. -Me salió sangre, así que necesito que me traigas algodón y una banda para mi dedo. Están en el baño del pasillo, debajo del lavabo.

El rubio fue corriendo a donde la muchacha le había dicho, tomó todas las cosas y regresó a la sala. Se sentó al lado de su novia, puso el libro en la mesa de centro y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha de que le enseñara el dedo para poder curárselo.

La chica estiró la mano y la puso encima de la de Yamato. El chico comenzó a limpiar la herida y a colocarle un poco de alcohol.

La chica se removió en el momento en que la sustancio entró a la cortada. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la del rubio, este le dedicó un dulce sonrisa haciéndola sentir segura de que el nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

Yamato siguió con su labor muy concentrado, mientras la chica enfocaba toda su atención en el muchacho que tenía en frente. Era muy suertuda en haber encontrado un chico como Yamato, él siempre se preocupaba por todos los que estaban a su alrededor aunque no siempre lo demostrara, cuidaba de las personas que lo querían y siempre sacaba su lado dulce cada vez que estaban juntos, ese lado que estaba reservado especialmente para ella. Sora sintió las mariposas nuevamente en su estómago, pero no eran nervios, era algo más. Sentía una especie de calor en su pecho que la hacía sentir completa y totalmente feliz de estar así con el chico que ella tanto quería.

La chica sonrió y se fijó en el serio rostro de su novio. El rubio terminó de colocar la banda adhesiva en el dedo de la pelirroja y alzó la vista. Al hacerlo se encontró con dos rubíes que lo miraban fijamente, esos ojos que podía observar todo el día, estaban tan llenos de paz, alegría y algo más que no podía descifrar en ese momento. Una sonrisa dulce y sincera adornaba el rostro de la muchacha, lo que hizo que se olvidara de cómo respirar por un momento.

La pelirroja se acercó tímidamente al rubio. El no podía despegar su vista de ella, esa sonrisa que la chica le estaba dedicando hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre. Sora le acarició la mejilla suavemente, como cuando Yamato la acariciaba a ella. El muchacho no podía moverse, Sora tenía ese poder sobre él. La mirada de la chica desbordaba felicidad y una fuerte determinación. Ambos se quedaron mirando en una especie de trance. Rojo y azul en un duelo de miradas.

La muchacha acercó su rostro al de su novio y él cerró los ojos por inercia. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, escuchando y sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro, hasta que Yamato no pudo aguantar más y besó a la pelirroja. Fue un beso cargado de pasión y de electricidad. Nunca se habían besado así. Yamato movía sus labios frenéticamente sobre los de la muchacha, y esta no se quedaba atrás. Era como si ambos habían estado esperando ese momento, ese beso que los hiciera estremecer hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser, porque ninguno de los dos demostraban señales de que querían parar pronto, a pesar de sus pulmones pedían aire a gritos.

La chica se separó apenas de los labios del muchacho para tomar aire y volvió a su tarea. Ella no se quedaría atrás esta vez. La chica sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, lo había repasado en su cabeza mil veces. Así que era ahora o nunca.

El muchacho estaba extasiado besando a la pelirroja. Esto era mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Yamato llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su novia para acariciarla, le encantaba poder tenerla así, tan cerca de él.

Sora sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho. No podía decir que sus anteriores besos con Yamato no habían sido increíbles, pero sin duda este se llevaba el premio. La manera en como el muchacho la sostenía por la cintura y le acariciaba el cabello, hicieron que la pelirroja soltara un sonido que antes nunca había escuchado.

Yamato separó sus labios de los de la muchacha por una milésima de segundo. Escuchar a Sora suspirar así no podía ni comparársele a sus más alocados sueños. El muchacho la volvió a besar con mayor entusiasmo, pero lo que ocurrió después fue lo que lo dejó totalmente en jaque.

Sintió como la tímida lengua de su novia delineaba lentamente su labio inferior. Si ya se sentía extasiado por la manera en que se estaban besando, ahora sentía que nunca iba a poder parar.

El muchacho abrió su boca, simplemente por reflejo, porque la verdad tenía que aceptar que no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Y sintió como su lengua tocó ligeramente la de la muchacha.

Esto era el cielo. Podía jurar que había muerto y se había ido al cielo. O al infierno tal vez, por todo el calor que sentía en ese momento.

Sora agradecía que estaban sentados, porque si no hubiera sido así estaba más que segura de que se hubiera estampado en el suelo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar, con excepción de su loco corazón que latía como nunca antes.

Yamato no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Tantas veces que había visto a esas parejas empalagosas metiéndose la lengua, lo habían hecho estar seguro que hacer eso sería lo más asqueroso y antisanitario del mundo. Pero ahora que su querida Sora parecía muy interesada en esa actividad, no podía estar más de acuerdo en seguirle la corriente.

La muchacha lo besaba con una pasión desbordante. No podía creer que habían pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer esto. Rayos! Su amiga tenía razón. Esto no era para nada desagradable.

El rubio volvió a tocar la lengua de su novia y esta se estremeció nuevamente, haciendo un pequeño gemido que descolocó completamente al muchacho.

Tenía que aceptar que esta había sido la mejor sesión de besos que había tenido con su novia. Las lenguas de los jóvenes se volvieron a juntar produciendo así un nuevo gemido que hizo que Yamato la apretara más cerca a él.

Sora no podía dejar de probar los labios de su novio. Eran como una droga que no podía dejar de tomar. La manera en como él la besaba y sus manos acariciaban lentamente su espalda la hacían sentir como si estuviera en fuego. Pero un fuego que solo se apagaba si estaba cerca del muchacho. La pelirroja lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera pausada y cargada de sentimiento.

El rubio fue el que suspiró esta vez. Esa muchacha podía hacer que perdiera la razón por momentos. Y poder tenerla cerca de él era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz. No tenían que ser la pareja que su mente adolescente le presentaba en sus eróticos sueños, era suficiente con poder abrazar a su novia y besarla así, porque sabía que era todo lo que necesitaban por el momento, nada más.

Yamato se separó de Sora terminando así esa sesión de besos que los había dejado a ambos con una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Al ver el sonrojado rostro de su novia y sus hinchados labios no pudo evitar sonreír. Era hermosa.

El rubio tomó de las manos a su novia y le besó la herida de su dedo. La chica sonrió por la escena, Yamato era siempre tan dulce con ella. Sora acaricio lentamente la mejilla del muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y sonriendo, porque era todo lo que ellos necesitaban. Estar juntos en esos momentos era lo que lo hacía especial, no la intensidad de su relación, sino poder confiar plenamente en el otro y saber que se iban a cuidar mutuamente.

Por ahora era todo lo que necesitaban, abrazarse y sentir la proximidad del otro. Solo eso. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse de otras cosas. Luego.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? **

**Yamato y Sora ya estan creciendo, era normal que ciertos pensamientos se le pasaran por la mente del rubio, pero como ven es un caballero ante todo. Y la pequeña Sora, que ya no es tan pequeña, ha empezado a tomar riendas en el asunto de su relacion con su hermoso novio.**

**Asi que veran como se sigue desarrollando esta pareja en el siguiente capitulo, que vendra despues?Nuevas situaciones y personajes se uniran a esta historia, y prometo solemnemente publicar tan pronto como termine de escribir. **

**Siempre me gusta saber que opinan de los capitulos asi que dejen sus reviews, :) se los agradezco**

**Bueno sin mas, hasta la proxima transmision!**

**dedee**


End file.
